<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am His by outta_the_woods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095148">I Am His</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outta_the_woods/pseuds/outta_the_woods'>outta_the_woods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Consensual Sex, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Omega Molly Hooper, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Parent!lock, Past Abortion, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rewrite, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slave!Sherlock, Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Verbal Abuse, longer chapters, slowly building up to smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outta_the_woods/pseuds/outta_the_woods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson, a 24-year-old soldier recently returned from service in Afghanistan, is gifted with a young, 17-year-old omega slave named Sherlock. This is the first of a hopefully three-part series dictating John and Sherlock's life together. Both are broken. Both need each other. There will be slow burn-like VERY slow </p><p>Please follow me on Tumblr:<br/>https://sherlockedcumbercookie.tumblr.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Slave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, here's the long version of my To See a Smile. I wanted to do slow burn.... so yep. First chapter will seem similar. Only, it's longer. :)<br/>Also... I had to get away from some people on the other one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Watson didn’t want an omega slave. He didn’t even want a slave. Although he had grown up in a family that owned slaves, he did not like the idea of caring for someone who would be wholly dependent on him and that he would own. Owning a human being, regardless of being an omega, was horrific in John’s eyes. That’s why, when he received a letter from the British government telling him that he’d been given money to purchase an omega as thanks for his service, John was angry. “I don’t want a slave,” he lamented to his friend, Mike Stamford. </p><p>    “Come on, John. You know you’re not able to get around as well with that leg of yours-” Here, Mike paused, his eyes straying to the alpha’s leg- “And you need a mate. I think it’ll be good for you.” </p><p>      John couldn’t help the growl that escaped his lips. “Mike, I’m not an invalid and I have no interest in finding a mate.” </p><p>  “Still,” Mike said with a shrug. “You should just go see the omega. Maybe you’ll change your mind about not wanting one after you see it.” He took a long sip from his coffee cup and grinned at John over the rim. “I’ve got an omega myself, John, and it’s the best thing that’s happened to me. Mating.. It changes you.” </p><p>   “Yeah, well, not me,” John replied stiffly. “I should be taking my leave…” </p><p>  Mike grabbed John’s sleeve. “Let’s go see the omega together, John. Come on, you only have to take one look. One little look.” </p><p>    John bite his lip. “Mike…” he began, then stopped himself. Fine. He’ll go see the omega. Take one little look. “This doesn’t mean I’m going to keep it.” </p><p>    The two took a cab to the Omega House,which was basically a facility that bred, trained, and sold omegas. It was  a long, low building made out of depressing cement. The lawn, fenced in by a chain link fence, was in a pitiful state; the grass seemed to have been burned. Vines were creeping up the walls and the shingles on the roof were rusting. When the two alphas entered the building, they were greeted with an onslaught of omega scent-a mixture of fear, arousal, and pain. </p><p>   The front desk was a long, low table dangerously close to collapsing from the weight of files stacked on it. A head poked up over a tall stack. A young beta woman with dark hair greeted them with a stiff nod. “How can I help you?” she asked in a tone of voice that reflected how bored she was.  John held out his letter from the government and the woman smiled tightly. “Please fill out this form,” she says, giving him a clipboard and pen. “Then, I can take you back to see the omegas.” </p><p>  “Well, I just want to look,” John replies quickly and the woman takes the clipboard back. </p><p>“Very well. Follow me.” </p><p> After getting up and manuevering her way through the boxes littered on the floor, she leads them through a rusty door into a long, low, dim room crowded with wire cages. Omegas of every shape and size and sex and age filled the cages, crammed in so that they were pressing against the wire.  The room was deathly quiet, except for the whines of a few pups, who were snuggled up at their mothers’ sides. It smelled horrifically, almost overwhelming the strong scent of omegas in heat. John frowned when he saw the squalid conditions the omegas must live in. The poor creatures were all terribly thin, bones jutting out and faces drawn and pinched with hunger. Some were standing in their own waste, hopeless faces showing their surrender to the miserable life they lead. A few extended their hands, pleading at John with their eyes, begging him to take them away from this horrible place. John avoided their gazes, too ashamed with himself. </p><p>   “Do you have an ideal omega?” the beta woman asked, leading them down a long aisle lined with cages full of young omega females. “Most of our omegas have yet to be….deflowered. We only breed the finest here, as you can tell.” </p><p>   John looked at the females, seeing the hopeless looks in their eyes and wishing he could take every one of them away from this awful place. “Um… I-I have no preference,” John replied, struggling to tear his eyes from the pleading gazes of the miserable wretches. “I just… am looking. I don’t think I’ll buy today… I just wanted to look around.” </p><p>    The beta woman nodded solemnly. “If female isn’t your choice, we have males as well.” She rounded the corner and started down another aisle, this one lined with cages that contain young omega males. A few of them were just pups and in one especially large cage, two little pups crawl all over each other, beating each other with their little fists and play biting. The beta woman banged on the cage, her expression annoyed, and the two pups stopped immediately, slinking to the corner of their cage. </p><p>    John swallowed hard; they were only children, undeserving of such a cruel life. </p><p>  “See anything you like, mate?” Mike asked, prodding John in the ribcage. </p><p> “We have more, if you’d like to look,” the beta woman added. </p><p> John opened his mouth to reply when a sharp cry interrupted him. </p><p>At the end of the aisle, a male beta was leading a young omega male on a leash. The omega was small, seemingly all arms and legs, with flawless white skin drawn tightly over bones that jutted out at odd angles. Although John could not see the omega’s face, he saw that the boy had raven-black curls, unruly and in need of a cut. He was naked, his curly head bowed in submission, as the beta rained down cruel blows with a whip on the exposed back. John felt his stomach lurch when the end of the whip caught the boy on the shoulder and cut deeply, causing bright, scarlet blood to trickle out. </p><p>  “Stop!” John shouted before he even realized what he was doing, and he stepped in between the omega and the beta. The beta paused, whip held high, and the omega fearfully looked up. It was then that John saw the boy’s face. God… he was beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful creature John had ever seen. The boy had high, aristocratic cheekbones that looked so sharp you could cut yourself on them and a plush, red, cupid’s bow mouth. His eyes were perhaps the most startling of all; they were a brilliant combination of green, silver, and blue combined and were framed by long, dark lashes. Seeing John staring at him, the omega looked down quickly and curled in on himself, obviously awaiting a blow.</p><p>    “Sir?” the beta handler questions, looking extremely annoyed. </p><p> “Don’t hurt him,” John replied firmly. </p><p>   “Sorry, but he’s nothing but trouble. He needs to learn his place,” the handler said and yanked brutally on the leash, causing the young omega to lurch forward, gagging as the collar bit into the soft flesh of his neck. “What did I say, bitch? Stay upright unless you want the shit beaten out of you. The handler cruelly struck the boy over the head and the omega recoiled back, crying out in pain. </p><p>  “That’s enough,” John said, summoning up his best Captain John Watson voice. “I want to buy this one. Right now. How much is he?” Already, he was pulling out his wallet. </p><p>   Both the handler and the beta woman looked at him with surprise. “But sir! This one… he’s already been… I mean, he’s not a virgin. He’s disobedient, clingy, and he cries all the time. He’s going to be put down; he’s so much trouble. Surely you don’t want him! We can find a much better one for you to purchase,” the beta woman interjected quickly. </p><p>    “No,” John replied, looking down at the boy, who shuddered. “I want this one.” </p><p> “O-Of course, sir,” the handler said before the woman could say another word. “He’ll be going for 500. He’s not exactly the cheapest on the market but he’s not exactly the most expensive. He’s pretty, so I suppose that makes up for the loss of his virginity. I’ll even throw in the cage.” </p><p>   John opened his wallet and pulled out a few 100 pound notes, handing them over to the handler. </p><p> “I think you will enjoy your purchase very much, sir. He’s a good cocksucker and, despite not being a virgin, he’s a nice, tight fuck. Makes the most delicious moans. As you can probably tell, he was trained for the bed and he can take very high levels of pain. Just gag him because he starts sobbing.” The handler pocketed the money and then reached down, running a hand over the boy’s plush bottom, ignoring the way the omega shivered underneath his touch. </p><p>    John growled and snatched the leash from the handler’s hand, eager to get away from this awful place. “You have your money. Now, do I need to fill out any paperwork?” </p><p>  The handler raised an eyebrow, looking confused. “Don’t you wish to examine your purchase?” His expression read: Clearly, you are not an experienced owner. </p><p>    John glanced down at the omega, who was curled at his feet, naked back covered with faint scars. “No… Not really. I’m sure he will be just fine for my needs. Now, do I need to fill out any paperwork?” </p><p> “Yes, sir, please come with me,” the beta woman spoke up. </p><p>They returned to the front desk, where the woman handed John a small, cardboard box and a clipboard with several papers on it to sign. “Just sign here and here and here,” she gestures, “then you’re free to go. Here is its file. All necessary information is in there: past owners, past bonds… etc etc etc. The box has its things in it. Old owner gave it some gifts. It also has a GPS tracker in its neck. I’ll update that one and we can link your email with it, if you’ll just put it down on the papers.” She handed John a pen. </p><p>   “Um… sure. That’ll be alright,” John replied absentmindedly as he signed the papers.</p><p>     “Got yourself a pretty one, John,” Mike said, smiling down at the cowering omega.</p><p>  Tossing Mike a warning glare, John slowly knelt down, so as not to frighten the omega,  and tenderly cupped the boy’s chin in his hand. “Hey lovely,” he said gently, running his fingers over the pallid, withdrawn cheeks. At his touch, the omega flinched, his captivating eyes closing tight. “Oh, lovely, it’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you. Please, won’t you look at me?” </p><p>    The tiny omega’s body shuddered, but his eyes slowly opened and he met John’s gaze hesitantly. </p><p>Gently, John brushed the dark curls out of the omega’s eyes. “You’ve got beautiful eyes, lovely,” he told the boy.<br/>
The omega swallowed, licked his dry lips, and whispered, “T-Thank you, master.” He was so quiet, though, that John had to strain to catch what he said. </p><p>    “You’re welcome. We’re going to go home now, alright? Can you walk?” John unclipped the leash. He wanted to take off the collar-which was tight around the boy’s thin neck-but it was illegal for an omega slave to be seen in public without a collar. </p><p>    With a whimper, the omega tried to stand, then, shaking, collapsed back on his knees with a yelp. Frustrated tears welled in his beautiful eyes and he cowered, apparently awaiting a blow. </p><p>   “Oh, shh, shh,” John said gently. “It’s alright. You don’t have to walk if you can’t. Here, let me pick you up.” The omega stared up at him with shock and shrank from the outstretched arms, eyes wide with suspicion. “It’s alright. I won’t hurt you. You can trust me, alright?” He lifted the boy with ease and settled him on his hip. The small omega immediately buried his nose in John’s shoulder, clinging with both fists to John’s sweater. “That’s a good boy,” John said, surprised that the omega is not trying to squirm out of his grasp. He gently stroked the tousled curls. </p><p>    The omega leaned into his touch and let out a little sigh. </p><p>“Let’s go home, love,” John says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff. Fluff. FLUFF.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter!<br/>Much like To See a Smile<br/>But longer... more context. <br/>We find out a little about John's childhood (just a little...)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John and Mike parted ways once they were outside the Omega House, with John promising to update Mike on how his omega is doing. Realizing that he couldn’t  flag down a cab with his omega in one arm and the folder and bin in the other, he set down everything but the omega. “Taxi!” Almost immediately, a cab pulled up to the curb and the driver doffed his hat.  “221b Baker Street,” John told the cabbie as he struggled to disentangle the omega’s arms and legs from around his waist. “Come, sweetheart, you’ve got to let go just for a moment.” But the small omega clung to him, silent tears tracing their way down his cheeks. </p><p>   The cabbie driver took one whiff of John’s omega and he started drooling, eyes dark with lust.  “He smells amazing! Where’d you get him? I bet he gives a nice suck with that plush mouth of his. Do you fuck him? Or is he a virgin?” </p><p>    John’s alpha instincts kicked in immediately. “Get some self-control,” he snapped, protectively squeezing the boy. </p><p>  “Sorry mate,” the cabbie replied but his eyes were still glued to the young omega. </p><p>        With a tired sigh, John tried to settle the omega in the backseat, but the boy clung to him, burying his nose in John’s shoulder and crying softly. “Come on, love, you’ve got to let go. I’m getting in with you,” John said gently but firmly and finally the long limbs loosened and the omega slid onto the seat, where he scrunched up in a ball. John sat next to him and put his arm around the trembling boy. “It’s alright, love, I’m right here,” he whispered, stroking his fingers through the silky black curls. </p><p> The omega seemed to like the contact, for he relaxed underneath John’s touch and buried his face in John’s jumper. </p><p>      The ride home was quite uneventful but when John and the omega got out on Baker Street, the cabbie grinned and said, “If you ever want to rent him out, here’s my number.” He offered John a scrap of paper  but the blond alpha growled menacingly.  </p><p>   “Fuck off. Here’s your money. Now go.” John felt  his grip tighten around the omega. Mine. </p><p>   Gently, John carried the omega up to the front door of 221b and, with one hand, fished out his key and unlocked the door. The omega watched the proceedings with mild interest and once they stepped into the cool, dark hallway, John felt the omega’s grip relax as they were affronted with the smells of freshly baked bread, must, and faint flower scent. </p><p>   Mrs. Hudson didn’t appear to be home-probably off running errands. “Let’s go up to the flat,” John said. The boy clung desperately to him, grabbing fistfuls of his sweater, his eyes wide as he took in his new surroundings. The flat was small; barely big enough for one person, but it had a homey feel to it. The kitchen was neat and everything was clean, despite all the furniture and what nots outdated. It smelled faintly like cigarette smoke from a previous boarder and, above all, like Earl Grey Tea. John carefully set him down on the living room divan and put the bin and folder on the coffee table. </p><p>  “Well… this is your new home. I haven’t got an extra bedroom but you can sleep right here on the couch if you want too… or I’ve got a sleeping bag we can put in my room, if that’s what you’d like. I’ve got some blankets and pillows hiding around here I can get for you.” John picked up the tv remote, which had fallen to the floor, and set it on the table. The omega watched him silently, wary eyes following his every move. </p><p>      “I’m thinking you need a name…. Have you got one?” John said, desperate to break the awkward silence. </p><p>   The omega’s lips trembled and he appeared to scrunch himself into a tighter ball. </p><p>  “Come on, love, it’s alright,” John said gently, raking his fingers through the boy’s curls. “You can speak. I’m not going to hurt you.” His fingers ran down the omega’s neck, where he felt slightly raised scars. Growling, he wondered who in the world would dare hurt an innocent-and his omega-like that. </p><p>     The omega was  stiff underneath John’s touch but he slowly relaxed  as John continued to rub his head and neck. </p><p>“S-Sometimes… they called me ‘pup’ or ‘bitch’,” he whispered, his voice crackly from disuse. </p><p>       John wrinkled his nose at the disgusting names. “I like ‘Love’ much better,” he decided. “We’ll use that until we decide on something else, alright?” </p><p>     “Y-yes m-master,” the omega stuttered.</p><p> John knelt beside the omega, pulling the boy into his lap. “Oh, love, don’t call me that,” he affirmed  in a kind voice but it appeared the omega had taken it the wrong way, for he sprung from John’s lap and kowtowed, whimpering softly. </p><p>   “I-I’m sorry… mas-I mean… sir?” he cried, tears running down his pallid cheeks. </p><p>   John’s stomach clenched painfully at the boy’s pitiful expression and he reached out, engulfing the boy in his strong arms. “Shhh… love, no, you don’t have to apologize,” he whispered, nuzzling the boy’s neck despite himself.  “I don’t like that ‘master’ stuff. Would you call me ‘John’ please?” </p><p>    The omega looked up at him, eyes wide. “Jawn?” he murmured.</p><p>  “Yes,” John said, pleased. </p><p>   Hesitantly, the boy reached out thin, pale hands and cupped John’s face in his palms.. “Jawn,” he said again, timidly offering John a ghost of a smile, his slender fingers running down John’s cheeks. “I….” He trailed off, licking his lips nervously, as if waiting for John to suddenly snap at him, then continued, “I like that… Jawn.” </p><p>     “That’s good,” John replied, ruffling the unruly curls. He wanted to stay like this, with his omega touching him, trusting him, but then he noticed the scars on his omega’s arms, legs, and neck and realized that he needed to tend to the wounds immediately. “Love, let’s get you cleaned up, alright? I don’t want your cuts and scars to get infected. Also, I’ve got some clothes -probably too big but they will do until we can go shopping. They are much better than the clothes you are wearing now. ” He gently latched his hands around the boy’s wrists and ran his fingers over the scarred knuckles. “Why would they hurt you like this,” he whispered, not intending for the omega to hear. </p><p>   The omega stiffened. “M-my body doesn’t please you?” he asked nervously. </p><p>“Oh no, love, that’s not what I meant. You have a beautiful body,” John said quickly. </p><p>   At this, the omega’s pale cheeks flushed a pretty rosy color and he looked away, dark lashes fluttering. “Thank you, Jawn.” </p><p>  “You’re welcome,” John said, pressing a kiss to the omega’s knuckles. “I just don’t understand why someone would hurt you…. It is inhumane.” He growled possessively, seeing an old bond mark on the boy’s neck and it took all his self control to prevent himself from mounting the boy and bonding him himself, claiming him and letting the world know that this boy was his now. </p><p>     The omega stared at him, as if he couldn't believe John’s words. “B-But I’m a bitch,” he replied softly. “I-I was bad… they had to punish me. I-I deserved it.” </p><p>    Gritting his teeth, John tried to hold back his anger for the sake of the omega. “Nothing you could ever do would warrant such abuse.” He stood up, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He definitely had his work cut out for him but he was more than happy to care for the neglected boy. The doctor in him was prepared to give the boy his all and heal his scars, both physically and emotionally. </p><p>    The omega settled on his hip, John moved about the flat, gathering up the supplies he needed to freshen up the boy. He found a jumper and a pair of boxers that should fit the boy in the bottom of his drawers and retrieved his first aid kit from beneath the sink. He walked back into the living room and gently settled the boy on the couch. “Here, can I remove your shirt?” he asked.</p><p>    For a moment, the omega stared back at him, eyes wide with fear, then he slowly began to comply, lifting up the hem of his shirt. As soon as the shirt came off, John was treated to a horrible sight. The boy was extremely malnourished, ribs jutting out, white skin stretched tightly over the bones. Bruises dotted the translucent skin and dark marks, most likely burns, are prominent around the nipples and stomach. The omega’s nipples were pierced, a tiny ring through each hole, and the small nubs were puffy and red, probably infected. A DIY job. There was a huge bruise-an ugly shade of black mixed with purple and green-on the boy’s rib cage-probably from a kick- and John wondered if the omega’s ribs are cracked. He reached out soothing hands and ran them down the boy’s ribs, feeling the omega shudder under his touch. “No breaks…. At least none that I can feel,” he murmured softly. It was a habit of his, to speak out loud as he performed an examination. For some reason, it seemed to have a soothing effect on his omega and John was pleased. </p><p>     The omega winced when John’s hands passed over his bruises but he stayed still. </p><p>   “Come love, turn around so I can see your back, alright?” John remarked gently. </p><p>   With hunched shoulders, the omega slowly shifted till he was facing the other way and John can’t help the gasp that escapes his lips. The boy’s back was a canvas of scars-some pearly white from age and others quite fresh. There were three, especially big stripes running across the boy’s back, obviously inflicted by someone with expertise. These cuts were bright red, the skin around them tight and swollen. “Oh love,” John breathed, passing his hand over the tortured body. “Who did this to you and why?” </p><p>   “The handler at the House…. I was crying and-and he told me to shut up… but I couldn’t,” the omega replied softly. “I-I was being disobedient.” He ducked his head, ashamed. </p><p>    John affectionately raked his hands through the omega’s curls. “Crying is not bad, love. It’s a natural outlet that humans use to release emotion. You should not have been punished for that.” Inside, he was seething. Who in their right mind would be so cruel as to beat a boy for crying? John longed to find his omega’s torturer and throttle him but he knew that was not possible. Suddenly, overwhelmed with emotion, he wrapped his strong arms around the omega and pulled him close. </p><p>   At first, the boy was stiff in John’s grip, but relaxed, his body melting against John’s. </p><p>  “I won’t hurt you like that, love. I won’t hurt you ever. I promise,” John whispered, resting his chin on the omega’s shoulder. </p><p>    The omega turned his head, looking up at John. His eyes read “I want to believe you… I want to believe you so badly”  The beautiful eyes welled with tears and the cheeks flushed pink. He wrapped  his thin, pale hands around John’s strong, larger ones and brought them up to his chest.</p><p>     John hadn’t  gained the omega’s trust but this little act of love is most likely the best present he has ever received. </p><p>  “Okay, this is going to hurt,” he warned as he doused a cotton ball with peroxide. Gently, he dabbed at the worst of the cuts and winced along with the boy as the alcohol sizzled, cleaning out and disinfecting the wound. “Sorry, love… Just tell me if it hurts too bad and I’ll stop.” </p><p>    The omega nodded solemnly. “It… it doesn’t hurt that bad. It hurt worse when they beat me, I guess.” His shoulders hitched when John poured some peroxide on an especially deep cut. </p><p>     “It should be illegal for people to do this,” John said through gritted teeth as he wiped dried blood away from the cut. </p><p>  “It’s just part of being an omega… you’re not as human as the others. Besides, I deserved my punishments… I was a bad slave.” The boy sounded so sad and so resigned that John engulfed him in another hug. </p><p>  “No… no matter how bad you were, they shouldn’t have done this to you. This is abuse…” Suddenly, John was transported back to his childhood, when he was just a little boy, and his father was beating him with his belt until his back bled profusely. He remembered how hard he’d cried and how guilty his father made him feel, by telling him he was such a bad boy. The abuse had gone on for years and years until one day, John had snapped and ran away.  John rubbed his forehead with his hand. “No one should ever do that to anyone ever again,” he vowed silently and gently ran his hands over the omega’s tortured flesh. “I won’t let this happen to you again.” </p><p>   The boy turned and stared at John with piteous eyes. “You’re not like the others,” he whispered. </p><p> John cupped the boy’s chin in his hand. “No. I’m not.” </p><p>   Beneath John’s touch, the omega shuddered and looked away, crystal tears sliding down his cheeks. “They all said that… they all acted like you… then they…” He choked and pulled his head from John’s grasp. “They… lied. They all lied. I don’t know what to believe anymore…” </p><p>   John felt tears coming to his own eyes and he quickly brushed them away. “Love… I promise, I’m not like the others. I will never hurt you. I only want to care for you and love you… I know you don’t believe me but I hope… god, I hope that one day you will. It’s going to take some time, love. Take all the time you need.” He laid his hand atop the silky curls and traced the boy’s cheekbones with his other hand. “I’ll be here for you.” </p><p>     The omega leaned into John’s touch, sobbing quietly. </p><p>His heart was shattered in a million pieces and he needed John Watson to glue it back together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mrs. H</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The omega meets Mrs. H etc. Fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although John wanted to stay and cuddle the omega, he knew the boy needed more tending too. Quickly and expertly, he applied an antibiotic salve to the omega’s scars and bandaged up his wrists, which were deeply lacerated from the heavy chains he was often bound with. He helped the boy into the jumper and boxers, being careful not to bump the bruised skin. When at last, the boy was dressed and his wounds were cleaned, John was confident that the omega looked much brighter. At least, some of the fear in the omega’s eyes were gone. “You look amazing, love,” John told him and he was pleased to see the omega’s lips tug upwards in a smile. </p><p>   “T-Thank you Jawn,” the omega whispered, cheeks flushing slightly. </p><p>   “No need, love. Now, second things second. Bed.. A bed for you.” John bit his lip. The omega was probably used to sleeping in his owner’s bedroom but John wasn’t sure he wanted that for the boy just yet. After all, if you slept in the owner’s bedroom, it most likely meant you would end up in the owner’s bed, getting a hole full of cock. He didn’t want to scare the boy. That could be a major setback regarding the omega’s trust issues. “Would you like to sleep on the couch? It’s pretty comfy. Tried it myself a couple times.” </p><p>    “Whatever you want, mas-Jawn,” the omega replied quickly. </p><p>  “No, love, it’s your choice. I want you to be comfortable. It’s your bed after all.” John went over to the corner of the sitting room, where he kept an old trunk full of blankets, pillowcases, and whatnot. Pulling out an aquamarine colored blanket, he held it out towards the omega. “This one almost matches your beautiful eyes, love, and it’s soft too.” </p><p>    The omega reached out tentative hands and latched onto the soft fabric. He buried his nose into it, sniffing John’s scent, then wrapped the blanket around himself. “Thank you, Jawn.” His eyes were wide with joy, as if he could  hardly believe it. “I-It is soft…. And a pretty colour. Like the sky… or the ocean.” The omega lifted his eyes quickly, meeting John’s gaze, as if fearful he will be hit for talking so much. But when nothing happened-except John smiled rather goofily-he returned the smile. “It smells like you, Jawn…. Like gunpowder… strength… courage… honey…. Milky tea. Smells good.” </p><p>    “Thank you, love,” John said, caressing the dark head. “You smell wonderful too. Like sugar and spice.” </p><p>   The omega flushed with pleasure at the compliment, then looked up at John, biting his lip. “Jawn….” </p><p>  “Hmm?” </p><p>“N-No one’s ever said…. Said such a nice thing to me before.” The voice was quiet, subdued, heavy with emotion. </p><p>“Hey…. You deserve all the compliments I give you and more, love. Hopefully I can make up for all those years you went without. Now, come on. Let’s make your bed.” </p><p>    Looking up through fluttering black lashes, the omega murmured, “Aren’t I going to sleep in your bedroom, Jawn?” </p><p>   “Oh? Um…. no… I guess. I just thought you would want your own room because… you know…” </p><p>  “Isn’t that what you bought me for, Jawn?” the omega said quietly, head bowed. “I’m supposed to… to pleasure you in the bedroom…..” The omega trails off, eyes wide and frantic. “I can… suck you off… I’m not a virgin but they said I make a nice… nice fuck…” </p><p> </p><p> Caught off guard, John reeled backwards, shocked. “What?” </p><p> The omega whimpered in fear, pulling the blanket over his head, and John quickly regretted his outburst. He rubbed the omega’s head. “Love, I’m not mad at you… I just… no… no, love, I-I would never do that to you without your consent. That’s inhumane and cruel….I didn’t buy you because I needed a sex slave…. I bought you because….” Well, John honestly didn’t know why he had bought the young omega. Was it the pitiful state the boy was in that brought out John’s compassionate heart? Or was it how the omega looked at him with those dazzling eyes, so full of confusion, sorrow, and fear? John took a deep breath. “I bought you because I needed…. I needed a friend.” This last word was whispered but the omega caught it. </p><p>    “Friend?” </p><p> “Friend,” John affirmed, ruffling the boy’s curls. </p><p>The omega looked up shly. “Can I sleep with you? In your bed? I mean… not for sex or anything… just because…. Because…” </p><p>“Go on, love,” John encouraged him gently. </p><p>  The omega licked his plush lips and twisted his hands in his lap. “Because you make me feel safe.” </p><p>   John’s eyes widened and his heart warmed at this little affirmation of trust-no matter how small that trust may be. He wrapped his arm around the small boy, gently squeezing him. “I’m glad, love. I’m really glad.” His heart skipped a beat when the omega, hesitantly nevertheless, rubbed against him, nuzzling his neck, dark curls brushing against John’s chin. </p><p>   There was suddenly  a knock at the door, rousing the two from their embrace, and John jumped up, nearly upsetting the small omega. Mrs. Hudson walked in, singing cheerfully. She was  carrying several grocery bags and John gratefully realized that she must have gone shopping for him. The older beta woman stopped in her tracks when she caught a glimpse of the tiny omega sitting in the middle of the parlor. However, the lock of shock on her face quickly disappeared, replaced with a kind, grandmotherly expression. “And who is this little one?” she asked, setting the bags down on the floor. </p><p>    “Oh. um…  Hey… Mrs. Hudson,” John said  quickly, noticing the fear on his omega’s face. Quickly, he walked over to the boy and picked him up. The omega quickly settled on his hip, clinging to John’s sweater and eyeing Mrs. Hudson warily. “This is… well, I call him ‘love’... He doesn’t know his real name. He’s my omega.” His omega’s grip tightened on John and he stroked the dark curls, trying to calm the boy. “Shhh, love, this is Mrs. Hudson. She is very kind… and likes to think that she is my mother. But, she’s really just my housekeeper.” </p><p>  Mrs. Hudson frowned. “Not your housekeeper, dear. Now look at you, John. All that talk about not buying a slave and here you go! But, I know you won’t use him like all the others do. You have a kind soul, John Watson, even if you like to act gruff and unbreakable to hide it. Hello darling..” Mrs. Hudson neared the omega cautiously, holding out her hands. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.” </p><p>   With a whimper, the omega buried his face in John’s shoulder, cringing. </p><p> “Oh, don’t feel bad, Mrs. Hudson. He’s been badly abused. I honestly don’t know why he’s taken to me so quickly,” John told her reassuringly. “He’ll learn to love you, though, won’t you, love?” </p><p>  There was no reply and Mrs. Hudson looked rather disappointed, but not ready to give up. “Do you like biscuits, love? I just made a batch this morning. I’ll bring some up for John and you, if you’d like. Chocolate chip!” She continued speaking in a soothing, low tone and slowly, the omega’s grip loosened. Eyes sparkling, Mrs Hudson reached out to touch the omega’s dark curls and he let her. “Oh, see, I’m not that bad, love. Dear lord, you are skinny! Don’t worry! I’ll fix that soon. After several days of eating my sweets, you’ll be filled out nicely!” </p><p>    The omega tilted his head like a curious puppy, leaning into Mrs Hudson’s touch, eyes closed with ecstasy. </p><p> “I bet you were a real cutie when you were a pup,” Mrs. Hudson continued gently. “I always wanted pups of my own but as you know… I’m a beta and I was never able to have one. However, I do consider John my pup.” She winked cheekily at John and the omega let out a little huff that sounded vaguely like a laugh. “He’s a good one too.” </p><p>   “I had pups,” the omega whispered. “Beautiful pups.” </p><p> John and Mrs. Hudson glanced at each other. </p><p>   “Three of them…. Spirit, Destiny, Moonlight… that’s what I called them. My owner just called them numbers…” The omega’s head drooped as he recalled some of his traumatic past. John gently nuzzled the pale cheek, offering as much comfort as he could. “He… he took them away when they no longer needed me…. Didn’t even let me say goodbye. I just woke up and they were gone… I didn’t have a chance to… to….” The omega sobbed suddenly and clung to John with all his strength, body shaking with each sob. </p><p>    “Oh, love… I’m so sorry,” John breathed, rocking back and forth. </p><p> “I-I’m sorry, Jawn,” the omega said, his voice muffled. “I shouldn’t…. I shouldn’t become emotionally attached….” </p><p>   “There is nothing to be sorry about, love,” John replied, stroking the omega’s back. He closed his eyes, wishing he could take away all his omega’s pain and heal his broken heart. He longed to wipe every tear from the beautiful eyes and kiss every scar, bruise, and burn away. Every part of him burned with anger towards the awful people; if only he could get his hands on them, he would make them sorry. To take the pups without giving the poor omega a chance to say goodbye? It is cruel and John was angry that this is the world he lives in. A world that treats human beings like trash… breeders and mere toys.  But revenge is not what his omega needed at the moment.  Right now, his omega needs love, and John vowed  his all to that. </p><p>      “Hey, love, I’m going to set you down on the couch in the living room. You can sleep, if you want.” John carried the boy to the couch and settled him amongst the soft cushions before returning to Mrs. Hudson, who looked very worried. Leaning close so that the omega wouldn’t hear, he whispered, “I found him at the Omega House… One of the handlers was beating him and he was crying… I just… I know I said I’d never buy another human being but I just had to save him.” </p><p>   Mrs. Hudson nodded sympathetically. “You’re probably the best thing to ever happen to him, John. Give him lots of love. It’ll take time for him to trust you but from what I can tell, he seems to like you. Never break his trust, John, I’m warning you, or you will never get him back.” </p><p>  “Yes ma’am,” John replied with a smile. “Oh… thank you for picking up the groceries. I meant to do the shopping today but with the omega and everything…”</p><p> Mrs. Hudson held a finger to his lips. “Shhh. It’s no bother. You were busy. However, if I’d known you had gotten an omega, I would have purchased other items… The poor dear is so thin… I think I have some clothes that will fit him until you can get him some new ones. Do you need another room, John? I can open up 221A. It’s got a cozy little bedroom.” </p><p>   “He doesn’t want to sleep alone. In fact, I told him he could sleep on the couch but he wanted to sleep with me,” John explained. “He was a bed slave before… sleeping in the bed meant nothing good for him but for some reason… he wanted to be near me. I can’t really explain why.”</p><p>  The old woman’s eyes widened. “That’s good, John. A small sign of trust!” Her eyes darkened then. “A bed slave? Oh… the poor darling… the poor dear darling…” She put her hands to her mouth. “I think I am right, John Watson. The one person he needs the most is you.”</p><p>   John smiled at his landlady’s words. “Thanks Mrs. H… I’m going to give him my all.” </p><p> “You do that, young man. Now, I need to go downstairs to get some things. I’ll be back up soon with the biscuits and some clothing. Holler if there’s an emergency… try not to wake the little love.” Mrs. Hudson patted John’s cheek and treaded softly across the floor to the stairwell. </p><p>   John watched her go, then went back into the living room, where he settled himself on an armchair across from the couch. The omega was scrunched into a tiny ball, his nose buried in the blanket John had given him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady and even. He was asleep and John was glad. The poor boy needed all the rest he could get. There was something endearing about the way the omega sniffed and his nose wriggled as he slept and John couldn’t help but get up and brush the pale forehead with a kiss. </p><p>   At the touch, the omega stirred, whimpering softly, then let out a soft sigh of content, the worry lines on his brow fading and the cupid’s bow lips softening to a tiny smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Afghanistan or Iraq?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'd like to take all of Sherlock's fucking owners and kill them with an axe... (I'm not really violent in real life lol) Poor babe...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mrs. Hudson brought up the promised biscuits and set them down on the table. She had also brought with her a small bag with some toiletries and a soft sweater for the omega. Then, with a smile, she left the two to enjoy their treat. At the smell of the still-warm biscuits, the omega awoke and sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes with his fists and blinking rapidly at the sudden light. “Feeling refreshed, love?” John asked, affectionately petting the dark curls. The omega looked up, smiling, and nodded. </p><p>  “Yes. Thank you for allowing me to sleep, Jawn.” He lifted his chin and sniffed the air. “What is that smell?”</p><p> “It’s the biscuits! Shall we go partake of them?”</p><p>The omega refused to sit down on the chair John had offered him and John didn’t want him kneeling on the floor, so the omega ended up on John’s lap, curly head pressed against John’s chest and thin hands gripping John’s fingers. “Mrs. Hudson makes the best biscuits,” John told the omega, picking up one of the sweets and offering it to the boy. To his surprise, the omega pressed his lips together and turned his head away. “Come on, love, what’s the matter? Aren’t you hungry?” </p><p>   “N-Not really, Jawn,” the boy replied quietly and John felt the lithe body stiffen. </p><p> “Come on, this is not a trick, love,” John pressed gently, suddenly realizing that the omega was probably scared of eating because his previous owners would trick him with food.  “You can have all the biscuits you want. I won’t take them from you, I swear. I know you don’t believe me…. But please, try too. You need some meat on those bones of yours. Didn’t they feed you at the House?” </p><p>    The omega shrugged his skinny shoulders, pale fingers hesitantly wrapping around the offered biscuit. “Sometimes… when they remembered,” came the quiet answer. Hesitantly, he stuck out his tongue and tasted the biscuit, eyes darting to and from John’s face. When John didn't make a move to stop him, the omega nibbled on the edge of the biscuit, then, his confidence gaining, took a bigger bite and some more until the sweet was all gone. </p><p>   “Was that good?” John asked, pleased that the omega had eaten something. </p><p> “Yes Jawn,” came the contented reply. </p><p>“Have another one,” John said, picking up the omega’s file, which he had forgotten about until now. He opened the file and began to read, glancing occasionally down at the omega in his lap, who was contently munching on another biscuit. </p><p>First Name: Sherlock</p><p>“Oh, love, your name is right here!” John exclaimed with excitement, nearly upsetting the tray of biscuits.. “It’s Sherlock.” </p><p> The omega sat straight up, nearly bonking John on the chin with his head. “Sherlock? S..Sherlock?  I…. I think I can remember that name… my mother gave it to me…. I had forgotten it!” Eyes bright with tears, the omega threw his arms around John’s neck and hugged him tightly. “Thank you Jawn… thank you so much!” </p><p>    John couldn’t help but peck the boy on the cheek. “You don’t have to thank me, love. Sherlock… I like it. It suits you.” </p><p>“My mother liked the name Sherlock but of course, she wasn’t allowed to name us. She called me ‘Sherlock’ in private… when our owner wasn’t around. Otherwise, I was known as pup 27. I don’t know what Sherlock means…. Does it mean anything, John?” The omega’s voice sounded hopeful. </p><p>  John picked up his phone, which was lying nearby, and opened the browser. After a few minutes, “Oh, it means ‘bright locks’.” John fingered one of the omega’s glossy, black curls. “It definitely suits you. Your hair is beautiful.” He couldn’t help but notice how the late afternoon sunlight, streaming in from the window, casted beautiful ripples on Sherlock’s luscious black curls. They were as black as night, and reminded John of the color of a raven’s feathers. And, god, they felt soft… so soft. </p><p>  “Thank you, Jawn,” the omega replied shyly, his cheeks flushed with pleasure. “Your hair is beautiful too.” Tentatively,  Sherlock reached up and touched John’s golden locks. “They look like wheat in a field in late summer.” </p><p> </p><p>    When Sherlock’s hands finally dropped from his hair, John turned his attention back to the folder while Sherlock munched on another biscuit. </p><p>Last Name: ?<br/>Estimated Age: 16<br/>Weight: 90 pounds<br/>Eye Color: Blue<br/>Hair Color: Black<br/>Number of Former Owners: 8<br/>Number of Registered Former Bondings: 2<br/>Pups Birthed: 3<br/>Pup Birth Terminations: 10</p><p> </p><p>(10!) John couldn’t help the growl that escaped his lips and Sherlock let out a whimper, nearly dropping the biscuit he was holding. Soothingly, John ran his hand through the curls. “I’m not mad at you, love. I just… you had 10 pup terminations? Ten? Why?” He could only imagine the pain and heartbreak the young omega had been, fucked mercilessly,probably since he was old enough to walk, and then, when he was of age to have pups, was impregnated, only to have his pups torn away from him before they had a chance at life. John’s head started to ache ferociously. How could this be the world he lives in? Every part of him screamed out for justice for Sherlock and every one that was in his same situation. </p><p>     “My owners didn’t want pups…. They didn’t really want me pregnant either but birth control didn’t work so… My first one, they performed the abortion at home, not at a clinic.” Sherlock laid down his biscuit and situated his body so that he was looking up at John. “I didn’t want them to but they said it had to be done. I don’t really remember much. Did it with a coat hanger, that’s all I know, and it hurt so bad. They didn’t give me any painkiller either. I blacked out not long after. When I woke up…. I was covered in blood and felt so empty. My pups, not even fully developed, were lying on a blanket nearby. My owner didn’t even let me kiss them or hold them before he took them away.” Sherlock’s voice was flat, emotionless, and John realized with an ache that this kind of event was a norm for the boy. </p><p>     “I-I…. I’m so sorry, Sherlock… that must have been so hard. That was very cruel and to perform the abortion with no medical supplies and medicine was very dangerous. You could have been damaged for life. Were the other abortions performed in a medical office?” </p><p>   “A few. Not all of them. Some of them were just pills… I expelled the fetus out a few weeks later… Most of my owners didn’t want to pay a doctor so they just did it themselves. They didn’t care if it hurt, though they did try to be careful not to tear anything or permanently injure me. Damaged goods don’t sell,” Sherlock replied sadly, wincing as if he is remembering the pain. “I-I guess it isn’t so much the pain that bothered me but the fact that… that I never got to see my pups. I never got to hold them or… or…” He paused and looked away. “ I’m sorry, Jawn. Maybe you don’t want to hear.” </p><p>    “Hey, I want you to talk, Sherlock. It seems to make you feel better and sometimes, it’s just nice to be able to share with someone else and let it all out. It makes me sad, hearing your story and what happened to you, but I want to know and I promise, Sherlock, I will never hurt you like those bastards did. You have my sincerest word.” He held out his pinky to Sherlock. “I pinky-promise.” </p><p>   For a moment, Sherlock stared back at him, then slowly, wrapped his pinky finger around John’s. “Pinky promise?” </p><p> “Yes, it’s a promise that can never be broken,” John replied with a smile. </p><p>“I like that,” Sherlock said, smiling slightly. His finger remained latched to John’s and John didn’t make a move to let go. The omega wrinkled up his nose, eyes fluttering, and bit his lip, as if deep in thought. “Jawn?” </p><p>  “Hmm?” </p><p>“Can I… Can I ask you a question?” </p><p>“Sure love. Anything.” </p><p>Taking a deep breath, the omega said, “Afghanistan or Iraq?” </p><p>John’s eyes widened as he was caught off guard by the direct and simple question. He spluttered, mouth opening and closing, as he struggled to find the right words to say. I mean… I was in Afghanistan but… How did you know? I certainly didn’t tell you.” He wracked his brain, trying to recall their fragments of conversation but confirmed that he hadn’t  told the omega anything about his past. “Sorry… sorry.. Go on. I’m not mad… just..Yeah…”</p><p>    Reassured, the omega relaxed against John. “I just…. Well, you are tanned… your face is, at least, but not above the wrists and…” He scrunched his nose up in a manner John found rather cute. “Also, the way you carry yourself-shoulders back, hands in fists at your side, steady, rhythmic walk-and your short haircut, clear signs of military background…” He looked hesitant to go on but John merely nodded and the omega continued, gaining confidence with each word he blurtted out. “Also, the way you treated my wounds… you have practiced hands. You performed a full examination on me. So, you were an army doctor. Also, your limp, it’s at least partly psychosomatic because it’s really bad when you walk but when you stand, it doesn’t seem to bother you-as if you’ve forgotten all about it. Probably the original injury was traumatic… wounded in action….. Afghanistan.  You’ve probably got a therapist as well.” </p><p>   “Oh god,” John breathed. </p><p>The omega cringes, ducking his head. “I’m sorry, Jawn… I-I shouldn’t have spoken so long. My old owner told me I talk too much.” </p><p>     “No, no, it’s fine,” John replied, waving a hand. Out of breath and stunned, he drew in a few deep breaths to calm himself. “How did you… I mean…. How did you know about the therapist?” </p><p>  “Psychosomatic limp: therapist,” the omega finished.  “Also, you’ve got a brother-” </p><p>  “Wait? How did you….?” </p><p>“I’m sorry!” the omega cried, cringing as if expecting a blow. “P-Please don’t punish me… I’ll stop talking!” </p><p>  “Love, calm down, alright? I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just… amazed… that you were able to figure that all out. It’s all true, what you said. What about my brother?” </p><p>    Fingers picking at the blanket, the omega continued, “Your phone, Jawn… I saw it when you took it out in the cab and when you looked up the meaning of my name.  It’s nice… costs a lot of money. But you didn’t buy it. From the expression on your face when you bought me, I saw that it was a sacrifice to part with so much money. You’ve just returned from Afghanistan so surely you haven’t been able to find a job as of yet. So, the phone was a gift. I naturally deduced this from the engraving on the back of the phone. It reads “Harry Watson from Clara xxx”. Hary… clearly a family member who has given you his old phone. Not your father-this is a newer, young man’s phone. Could be a cousin, but you’re a war veteran, not living with any relatives, so you’ve got no extended family. So, brother it is.” </p><p> “Oh, uh…. Go on,” John replied almost robotically. </p><p>“Should I really?” </p><p> “Um… yeah… I guess?” </p><p>“I’ll just shorten it, Jawn, because it’s kind of long and boring…. Your brother probably recently left his wife and gave the phone to you so that you could keep in touch. However, the relationship between you two must not be close because you haven’t gone to live with him. So, perhaps you don’t like his drinking habits-” </p><p> “How could you possibly know about the drinking, love?” John asked, startled. </p><p> “Your phone… the power connection. Scuffs all around it. Plugs it in to recharge but his hands are shaking. Never seen a sober man’s phone with those marks and a drunk man’s without,” Sherlock finished grandly, hopeful eyes searching John’s face for some kind of praise. </p><p>     “That was…. Wow… um. Amazing. Like, I don’t know how to describe it. Love, you are brilliant!” John exclaimed with a smile. </p><p>“Really? You really think so?” the omega asked hopefully, hands fisting in John’s sweater. </p><p>  “Of course, love! It’s extraordinary… it’s… God, I don’t know the words to describe it! You are a genius! How did you know all that? Just by looking at me? That’s incredible. God, I can’t believe it.” </p><p>    “That’s not what people normally say,” Sherlock said quietly but his cheeks were flushed with pleasure and his eyes bright with joy at the praise. </p><p> “What do they normally say?” </p><p>  Sherlock wrinkled up his forehead, looking almost hesitant, then spat out, “Piss off.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: <br/>Sexual abuse<br/>Mention of abortion.<br/>Heed the warning and the tags</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours later,  darkness fell on London and John glanced at the clock. He was shocked to realize it’s nearly eight and he hadn’t eaten anything since that morning. “Oh, Sherlock, love, are you hungry for supper?” he asked and then, when there was no reply, he realized the omega had fallen asleep on his lap, hands still fisted in John’s sweater. Smiling to himself, John gently lifted the omega and carried him to the couch, where he settled the lanky form on the cushions and covered Sherlock with a blanket. The boy barely stirred, only sighing and pulling the blanket tighter around himself. John kissed the pale forehead and headed to the kitchen. He was  starving, he realized, and the omega probably was too. Biscuits don’t really fill you up. “I guess I’ll just order in,” he muttered to himself, grabbing the phone book. </p><p>“John?” Mrs. Hudson entered the flat, carrying a pan covered by a towel. She smiled and began to tip-toe when she saw the sleeping form on the couch. “Oh good. The poor dear is finally sleeping. He needs his rest. Now John, I’m not going to do this for you all the time but I made a casserole for you and your omega to share.” She set the dish on the table. “It’s still hot, so be careful.” </p><p>   John’s eyes widened with gratitude. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Hudson. Please, stay and eat it with us. Sherlock and I won’t be able to eat the whole thing by ourselves.” </p><p>  Mrs. Hudson’s eyes lit up. “Sherlock? Is that the poor dear’s name? My, it does suit him! Oh, and I suppose I can stay. I’ve got nothing better to do. Let me set the table.” She headed over to the cupboards and began to pull out cups, plates and silverware, being very careful not to clank the dishes. “How old is Sherlock? Did his file say? He looks very young.” </p><p>   “They estimated his age to be around sixteen. I thought him older. I suppose years of abuse does make a person age quickly.” He glanced towards Sherlock’s sleeping form, making sure that he was still dozed off, then leaned towards Mrs. Hudson. “He’s had ten pup terminations, Mrs. Hudson. Ten! And he told me that most of them were performed at home by his owners with a…. A coat hanger.” He nearly choked out these last words, so filled with disgust at the callousness of his fellow humans. </p><p>    “Oh my lord,” Mrs. Hudson breathed, face turning pale, “the poor darling! Oh, John, you are the best thing to ever happen to him, I just know it! If you hadn’t come along, Lord knows what would have happened! You are a good man, John Watson. The best I’ve ever known and you are just what Sherlock needs. I saw how quickly he’d taken to you and I promise you he will come further out of his shell.” </p><p>  “He already did… well, sort of.” John smiled slightly, remembering Sherlock’s shocking deductions. “He basically told me my whole life story… you know, about Harry, my military past, and my medical career. All by looking at me and observing me! I bet if you asked, he could do the same to you! Fuck, he’s amazing. Oh, sorry…” </p><p>   “Language, John, language,” Mrs. Hudson reprimanded but she didn’t sound angry. “See? That’s a sign of his trust. He wouldn’t have dared spoken like that if he did not trust you a little.” She arranged the silverware and dishes neatly and then clapped her hands together. “All ready. I don’t want to wake the poor thing but he probably needs to eat….” </p><p>   “You’re right. I don’t want to either but he’s so thin and he told me the House only fed him when they remembered.” John walked over to the couch and laid a hand on the omega’s thin shoulder. Sherlock didn’t move, his breath coming in steady little gasps. He made the most adorable sigh and rolled over to face John, eyelids fluttering. “He looks like an angel,” John thought to himself, his heart nearly bursting with love for this tiny creature. Gently, he shook Sherlock’s shoulder. “Love, it’s time to get up. It’s supper. Would you like to eat something?” </p><p>  The omega turned over, whimpering suddenly, forehead wrinkling. Pale hands tossed the blanket off and plush lips parted to let out pitiful whines. </p><p>*****************************</p><p>   “Your name will be ‘Spirit,’” Sherlock says, hugging a pup with a head of brown curls to his chest. Beside him, two other pups tumble and wrestle with each other, laughing loudly. Sherlock looks upon his brood, smiling proudly. “And you will be Moonlight.” He ruffles the head of a raven-haired pup and the pup nips his hand playfully. “And you…. Your name will be Destiny.” He picks up the youngest of the pups, a blond-haired omega female, and kisses her cheek. The pups nuzzle up to their mother, whimpering softly and bumping Sherlock’s chest as they search for a nipple to latch onto. </p><p>  Laughing quietly, Sherlock guides them to his breasts. Since only two can feed at the same time, Spirit contents herself with chewing on her toes, watching solemnly as her two siblings suck greedily. </p><p>    A light turns on, shrouding the omega’s nest in glaring, white light and breaking the peaceful family scene.  There are some rough voices and rattling around. Sherlock curls protectively around his pups. They latch onto him with their tiny fists, whimpering with fear. Tense, Sherlock sniffs the air, getting a whiff of powerful, aroused alpha scent. He lets out a low growl.</p><p>   “Someone get a muzzle and cuffs on the bitch if he resists,” a gravelly voice says and suddenly, three men are standing above the small family, glaring down at them with eyes full of greed. </p><p>    Sherlock’s heart nearly stops. He knows what they are here for. Every muscle in his body tenses and he moves in front of his pups. No. They can’t take them. They just can’t. </p><p>  “Move, slut,” one of the men says, grabbing Sherlock by the collar and yanking him roughly out of the way, choking him in the process. Sherlock hits the side of the cage and lets out a panicked yelp. The pain, however, is quickly forgotten when he sees the other men grabbing his pups, who are screaming at the top of their lungs. </p><p>  “No! Please, no!” Sherlock screams, jumping up and snapping ferociously at the men. “Don’t take them! Don’t take them!” </p><p>    “Quiet, bitch!” The alpha holding Destiny lashes out a foot and kicks Sherlock in the ribs. There is a definite crunch and the young omega collapses to the ground, crying out in pain, anger, and fear. In her captor’s arms, Destiny wriggles, crying loudly. It is her cries that break through Sherlock’s pain and he looks up, tears filling his eyes </p><p>   “Don’t take them from me...please,” he whispers, lowering his head submissively. </p><p>    But the men pay no attention. They slam the cage shut and walk off, arms full of wriggling, crying pups. Sherlock presses himself against the bars, screaming at the top of his lungs, dizzy with pain and blinded with fierce anger. He knows it is no use but he keeps calling for his pups until his throat is sore and all his tears have dried up. </p><p>******************************</p><p> “Don’t take them… don’t take them,” the omega muttered in his sleep, tossing fervently around the couch, eyelids fluttering. </p><p> “Sherlock, love, wake up, please,” John exclaims loudly, wrapping his arms around the small boy and holding him close. Sherlock fought back, lashing out weakly with his legs and fists, and crying three names: Destiny… Spirit… Moonlight… His pups, John realized with a sinking feeling. He’s dreaming about his pups. John kissed Sherlock’s forehead, running soothing hands over the omega’s trembling body. “Wake up, love, please.” </p><p>     Sherlock shuddered one last time and his eyes flew open, revealing his frightened orbs. “Jawn!” he exclaimed huskily, clinging to John with all his might. Tears rolled down his cheeks, dampening John’s shirt. “My pups…. They took them…. They took them away! Little Spirit…. Moonlight…. Destiny….” The omega buried his face in John’s chest, shaking with sobs. </p><p>    John ran his hands through the sweaty raven-colored curls, humming quietly. “Oh love….” He couldn’t think of any words that would bring comfort to the trembling omega. Instead, he just sat there, rocking back and forth, letting the omega cry. Occasionally, he kissed the damp brow.  “Shhh, love… it’s alright.” </p><p>    Sherlock hiccuped suddenly and looked up at John. “Destiny… my youngest pup, she had your color of hair.” He reached up tentatively and curled his hand around a fistful of John’s golden hair. The omega’s lower lip quivered but the tears seem to have been dried up and finally, the omega let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, Jawn,” he whispered, hands falling to his side. </p><p>   “Don’t be, love. Talk about your pups all you want. I know that it’s hard to go through that kind of loss.” John cradled the young omega in his arms, wiping away the boy’s tears with his thumb. “I wish I could have been there… to protect you and your pups.” </p><p>   “You wouldn’t have been able to stop them anyway. Besides…. They’re long gone.” Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and sat up straight. His eyes were wet but he was no longer crying. “My owner told me to get used to it. That’s what an omega is for, anyway,  bearing pups. We’re just bitches, after all.” Sherlock’s voice sounded so hopeless… John realized sadly that this was the life the omega has lived ever since he was a pup. Told lies that he was nothing but a bitch, a toy. That he wasn’t loved. That no one cared about him. That he was just a piece of property. </p><p>    “No, you’re not, Sherlock,” John said firmly. “You’re not a bitch. You’re Sherlock. The smart, amazing, beautiful, brave boy who I was so lucky to find.” He bopped Sherlock on the nose and the omega ducked with an embarrassed giggle. “Now, love, are you hungry? Mrs. Hudson’s brought dinner.” </p><p>   Sherlock glanced over at Mrs. Hudson and smiled slightly. “Yes Jawn.” </p><p>  John stood up, the omega still latched around him, and walked to the kitchen. Mrs. Hudson smiled gently when she saw Sherlock awake and motioned for them to take a seat. “Would you like to have your own chair, love, or sit with me?” John asked. </p><p>   “Sit with you?” Sherlock pleaded. </p><p> “Alright then.” John sat down and settled the boy on his lap. Mrs. Hudson put two plates in front of them. John forked a small bit of the steaming food and blew on it before offering it to Sherlock. “It’s really good, love. It has meat, which you most definitely need,” he coaxed when the omega pressed his lips together. </p><p>    Sherlock tasted it with the tip of his tongue, then carefully put it in his mouth, methodically chewing. “I-It’s good?” he said hesitantly. </p><p>   “Love, you don’t have to be afraid. If you don’t like it, it’s alright. You might need something softer for your stomach, after all.” </p><p>    “I like it, Jawn,” the omega replied confidently, reaching out with his hand. </p><p>“Looks like we have to teach you table manners,” Jawn said with a chuckle. He forked another mouthful and Sherlock gobbled it down. Before long, the whole slice of casserole was gone and Sherlock looked longingly at the dish. “I wish I could let you eat more, love, but your stomach is not used to it. You need to let it digest. I don’t want you to get sick and throw up.” He wiped the corners of the omega’s mouth with a napkin and brushed the crumbs off his lap. “It’s nearly nine. Bedtime.” </p><p> Mrs. Hudson stood up, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin.. “I’ll clear the table and wash the dishes for you, John. Go put Sherlock to bed. He looks like he needs the rest.” She kissed Sherlock’s curly head, patted his hand, and started to take the dishes off the table. Sherlock watched her, his eyes glowing with absolute affection. </p><p>   “Thanks Mrs. H. Come on, love. Let’s get you to bed,” John announced, standing up and shifting Sherlock around so the boy was resting on his hip. He took Sherlock to his bedroom and set the boy down on the bed. “We can make a little nest for you on the floor, love, if you’d like.” </p><p>   Sherlock kicked his legs over the side of the bed. “I-I…. Could I sleep with you, Jawn?” He looked up at Jawn through long, black lashes, a blush creeping over his pallid cheeks, hands picking at the comforter. </p><p>  “Are you sure, Sherlock?” John asked, raising his eyebrows. </p><p> The omega nodded vigorously,, black curls bouncing. “Y-You make me feel safe… your scent, it’s… comforting.” </p><p>  “Alright then,” John replied with a pleased smile. “I might kick.” </p><p>  “I don’t mind,” Sherlock said quickly. </p><p> “I might snore. Wait, I will snore.” </p><p>  “That doesn’t bother me either.” </p><p>   John laughed, scooping the boy up. “I’m glad. But you haven’t heard my snores yet.” Gently, he laid the boy down and pulled the comforter over him, tucking it neatly under the omega’s chin. Sherlock wriggled underneath the warm sheets, his beautiful eyes shining with excitement and, for the first time since John’s seen him, without fear. The sight of his precious omega made John want to lean down and kiss the boy on those plush lips, but he refrained himself, knowing that it was Sherlock who must want that..  “My beautiful omega,” John whispered, running his hand through Sherlock’s dark curls. “Have sweet dreams.” </p><p>    It was a long time till the omega fell asleep, and when he did, he whimpers, crying out in his nightmares. John pulled the boy closer, covering him protectively with his arms. The omega didn’t wake up; only wriggled closer to John. </p><p>      *********************************</p><p>    “A worthless bitch! That’s what you are!” Master Jim shouted, striking Sherlock over the head.</p><p> Sherlock fell to the ground, whimpering in pain. “I-I’m sorry! Please… please, don’t hurt me, Master!” He was so scared that he was shaking, his teeth clattering together. His crotch felt damp and cool and with horror, he was struck with the realization that he had pissed himself. </p><p>  Jim’s lips curled with disgust and he took out a cigarette, lit it, and jammed it into his mouth, puffing rapidly. Noticing the wet spot on the floor below Sherlock’s crotch, he strode over and struck Sherlock’s cheek. “Clean this up immediately, bitch! You worthless slut! How dare you? Lick it up with your tongue!”</p><p>   Weeping quietly, Sherlock bent his head, arse in the air,and licked up the urine, nearly gagging at the taste. He licked and he licked until there was nothing left, then Jim stepped forward and lifted him up by his curls. “Open your mouth, bitch,” Jim ordered and Sherlock obeyed. Jim tapped his cigarette, allowing small black ashes to fall onto Sherlock’s tongue. “Close it and swallow.” Sherlock shut his mouth and swallowed, nearly choking on the gritty, smokey bits. </p><p> “That’s good, bitch. Make your mouth useful. Come here.” Jim settled down on a plush, leather armchair and motioned Sherlock over. Flushing, Sherlock crawled over, still gagging on the ashy taste in his mouth. “Suck me off,” Jim ordered, lighting another cigarette and popping it into his mouth. </p><p>   Fingers trembling, Sherlock undid Jim’s pants and enveloped his master’s cock with his warm mouth. He began to suck Jim off, closing his eyes and trying to block out the sounds of Jim’s aroused moans. A hand fisted in his hair, yanking painfully. “Good little slut.. That’s what you are. A good slutty bitch!” As Jim spoke, he pinched Sherlock’s cheek. “Don’t look so miserable, bitch. You could consider it a great honor to suck your master’s cock!” </p><p>   Sherlock held back a sob and dutifully swallowed when Jim came into his mouth. Jim let go of his hair and kicked him away. “Go clean yourself up, bitch. I have no more use for you, you worthless slut.” </p><p>  Shamed and sore, Sherlock crawled away, head hanging in defeat. Jim was right. He was nothing but a worthless slut…. No one loved him and no one ever would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sherlock woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find himself engulfed in John’s arms. The alpha was sleeping, snoring softly,  mussed blond hair tossed out on the pillow. The events of yesterday came rushing back to Sherlock quite abruptly and he whimpered, curling up more closely to the alpha. For the first time in his young life, Sherlock actually felt safe around an alpha. All the others violated him, abused him, and beat him. But not John. John kissed him, cleaned his wounds, fed him, and even let him sleep in his bed! Sherlock wondered, deep down inside, if this was just a facade, that it would break the moment Sherlock did something wrong. </p><p>   “Love? You ‘wake?” John murmured, stretching slowly. Gently, he stroked Sherlock’s curls. </p><p>  “Yes,” Sherlock replied softly, relishing in John’s gentle touch. </p><p> “Sleep well?” John asked, breathing deeply of Sherlock’s sweet scent. </p><p>“Just a nightmare… but I felt you put your arms around me and it went away.” Sherlock looked  into John’s cornflower blue eyes, feeling comforted by the presence of the strong alpha. “You had dreams last night too. I could feel you tossing and turning, muttering something under your breath.” </p><p>   John rubbed his forehead. “Yeah…. The war, you know. Sometimes, it just all comes back.” Suddenly, memories of the war flashed before his eyes and, despite himself, he started to tremble, hearing once again the haunting screams of his dying comrades and the sounds of bullets ricocheting off rocks. He wrapped his arms around his knees, desperately trying to wish the horrible images away. Then, to his dismay, a sob escaped his throat. “I-I’m sorry,” he whispered, noticing Sherlock’s worried expression. “This happens… sometimes…”</p><p>    Sherlock bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Should I comfort him? What if he doesn’t want to be touched? What if he’ll punish me for touching him? I don’t think John is as strong as he comes across to be. A thousand thoughts flitted through his mind but in the end, he sat quietly and didn't move, waiting for John’s spell to pass, anxiously twisting his hands in his lap. </p><p>   Taking a couple deep breaths, John calmed down a little bit. Beads of sweat shone on his forehead as he climbed out of bed, standing up on shaky legs. God, why did this always have to happen to him? He wished he would forget it all… forget all the blood, the deserted cities, and the sights and sounds of the dying. But he can’t. Every day, the dreams got worse and the guilt felt increasingly heavy. “You’ve got to stay strong, for Sherlock,” he reminded himself, brushing away the sweat with the back of his hand. “I… um...thought we might go shopping today, love, for some clothes for you. You can’t wear my things forever. They don’t fit you right.” </p><p>   Sherlock picked at the hem of the jumper he was wearing. “T-These are fine, Jawn.” </p><p> “No, you need some things of your own,” John said quickly. “Let’s eat a quick breakfast and then head out. I like to get to the shops early because of all the traffic.” He grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans from his drawers. “I’m going to wash up in the bathroom and get dressed. You can explore the rest of the flat. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. When I’m done, I’ll help you clean off if you want.” He hurried from the room, leaving Sherlock on the bed. </p><p>   Sherlock, feeling suddenly weak, laid back down, once more pulling the comforter over his body. He buried his nose in the pillow and breathed deeply of John’s scent. Funny how it was so comforting. Usually, alpha scent made Sherlock nervous and tense. But John… John’s scent was heavenly. Sherlock felt every muscle in his body relax and his eyelids drooped, his body screaming for more rest. At the House, he’d barely gotten any sleep. The noise, the people, and the lights had kept him up, even though he had been utterly exhausted. </p><p>   He didn’t realize he’s dozed off until he heardJohn’s voice. “Love, wake up.” Yawning, he opened his eyes and looked up at John. He’ll punish me. I went to sleep without permission! Without thinking, Sherlock flung himself off the bed and at John’s feet, whimpering. “Please, Jawn… I’m sorry! I…” </p><p>  John was surprised and also hurt that the boy still thought he was going to hurt him. It takes time, he told himself and reached down, scooping Sherlock up into his arms. The omega’s body felt stiff in his embrace and John’s heart hurt at the sound of Sherlock’s pitiful whimpers. “Hey, love, what are you sorry about? Please, talk to me!” John whispered soothingly. </p><p>   “I-I slept without permission, Jawn,” Sherlock sobbed, burying his head in John’s shirt and inhaling lungfuls of the alpha’s scent. He could sense no anger in John so perhaps he had nothing to be afraid of. John was calm, stroking his hair, and Sherlock slowly relaxed. Suddenly, he felt very stupid when John said:</p><p>   “I’m not angry at you, Sherlock. You did nothing wrong. I’m glad you slept. You need all the rest you can get and I’m not going to be so heartless as to dictate when you sleep and when you don’t.” John gently untangled the omega’s limbs from around his waist and set Sherlock on the bed. Cupping the omega’s chin, he looked into those captivating eyes-blue, green, gray? He couldn’t decide. Probably a mix. “I am never going to punish you, Sherlock, and I’m never going to hurt you. I’m not that low and wicked. Please, won’t you believe me?”</p><p>   Sherlock blinked slowly, clinging to John with all his might. “I-I,” he stuttered, refusing to meet John’s gaze. </p><p>Sighing, John bit his lip. “I hope that one day, you will learn to trust and believe me, Sherlock. But until then, I shall do everything I can to earn your trust.” </p><p>*****************************************</p><p> </p><p>   Trust. </p><p>The world ‘trust’ is foreign to Sherlock. </p><p>Yes… he’d feared his previous owners. </p><p>But never trusted them. </p><p>At least, he’d never let himself trust them. </p><p>John...</p><p>Sherlock desperately wanted to trust him. With all his heart. He could sense no malice or ill-will in John but it could be a trick. No. It’s best he didn’t trust John. He didn’t want to be hurt all over again. </p><p> Sighing heavily, he laid his head against John’s chest, just enjoying the moment.</p><p>While it lasted.. </p><p> </p><p>***************************************</p><p>   The shops weren’t too busy and Sherlock was relieved. John pushed the cart down a row of clothing racks, Sherlock clinging to his side. The omega looked uncomfortable, walking next to John like an equal, and John knew he was probably used to being dragged on the ground by a leash. John squeezed the omega’s hand reassuringly and Sherlock offered him a ghost of a grin. </p><p>    The other shoppers in the stores-mostly alphas-were leading their omegas on leashes, the slaves obediently crawling on the ground. Sherlock looked at the others and edged closer to John. Every muscle in his body was screaming at him to get into a submissive posture. He was so used to crawling on his hands and knees. It was uncomfortable and foreign to be walking upright and next to his master. He almost wished John would put him on a leash; at least, he wouldn’t have felt so odd. </p><p>    “Sherlock?” John said, interrupting the omega’s thoughts. </p><p>Sherlock turned, blinking rapidly, to see John holding up a dark purple, long-sleeved shirt. </p><p> “I think this would look lovely on you, Sherlock,” John continued. “What do you think?” </p><p> Sherlock reached out and touched the fabric. It was soft against his rough, scarred fingers; much better than the itchy cotton and wool clothing he was used to wearing. “I like it?” he asked hesitantly then ducked, awaiting a blow. Why was John asking him his opinion? He was  used to making decisions. His old masters always did it for him. A punishment was dealt if he dared speak his mind. </p><p>   John sighed heavily but didn't look upset. He put the shirt in the cart. “We’ll take it. Come on, let’s go get you some shoes.” He started to push the cart in the direction of the shoe section. </p><p>    There were so many shoes and Sherlock felt a little dizzy. He wanted to say that the slippers John had given him are just fine but John kept taking box after box off the shelves. “Here love, let’s measure your feet,” John said pointing at a mat on the floor that depicted several foot sizes. Gently, John guided Sherlock’s foot onto the mat. “Alright then, a 42.” John turned back to the pile of boxes and selected one. “Here’s a pair of sneakers. For walking and outdoors.” </p><p>    Sherlock slowly kicked off the slippers. His feet felt cold against the cool tile and he shivered slightly. John supported him as he stood up and slid his feet into the shoes. The shoes feltodd, heavy and constricting. He was so used to going barefoot that the bottoms of his feet were scarred and hardened and the shoes felt out of place. Of course, he didn’t tell John that. </p><p>  “Do they feel alright?” John asked. </p><p> “Yes,” Sherlock lied. </p><p>   John scrutinized Sherlock for a few moments then nodded. “We’ll take them, then. I’m sure it’ll take you a while to get used to them. That’s how it is with new shoes.” After Sherlock took off the shoes, John put them back in the box. </p><p>    Sherlock stood uncomfortably, watching as John mused over several boxes of shoes. Nearby, a young omega female was pushing a stroller with a tiny pup in it. The pup looked over at Sherlock and waved his rattle, cooing happily. It had a head of dark red curls and a pair of mischievous green eyes. The female bent over and stroked the pup’s cheek, eliciting a giggle from the little one. Sherlock’s throat constricted and he balled his hands into fists, remembering how he used to do the exact same thing to his pups. He could still hear their little laughs echoing in his mind and see their faces wreathed with joy. The omega female pushed the stroller away and the pup leaned over the side so he could look back at Sherlock. Sherlock raised his hand weakly and forced a smile. </p><p>   Suddenly, a strong hand curled around his own. “Love?” It’s John. His forehead was wrinkled with concern and his blue eyes were soft. “Are you alright?” </p><p>     Sherlock looked down at their clasped hands and hated how pitifully small and white his hand looked  in John’s big, warm, tanned one. “I-I’m fine, Jawn,” he replied softly. The stroller with the pup had disappeared out of sight. The familiar ache started up again in Sherlock’s stomach and he swallowed hard, feeling like he was going to throw up. “I’m sorry, Jawn. I just…” </p><p>  “It’s alright, love,” John said and squeezed Sherlock’s hand. He sounded so understanding and Sherlock felt like crying with relief. “Come here.” John pulled Sherlock towards him and pressed him against his chest.</p><p>  “I'm sorry for crying,” Sherlock murmured into John's jumper. </p><p>“No, don’t ever be sorry for crying,” John replied gently, running his fingers through Sherlock’s tangle of curls. </p><p>     Sherlock ignored the odd looks they were getting from other shoppers and just enjoyed this moment with John. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply of the alpha’s calming scent, and let the bad memories fade away for the moment.<br/>    After selecting a few more clothing items, the two made their way for the checkouts. There was a line ahead of them , so they had to wait. John busied himself with finding his wallet, which he seemed to have misplaced, and Sherlock, still gripping John’s hand, looked around the store with wide eyes. “Oi, John Watson,” a familiar voice said, and John looked up, finding himself face to face with an old friend and fellow alpha, Trevor Walters. </p><p>   “Oh, Trevor!!” he exclaimed, smiling. “It’s been a while since I last saw you!  Three week, hasn’t it?” </p><p>“Same here, Watson,” Trevor replied jovially. His eyes darted from John’s cane to the young omega clinging to the army doctor’s side. “Who’s this?” </p><p>   John felt Sherlock’s grip tighten on him. “Oh, um… this is Sherlock. He’s my… my….” </p><p>Trevor raised his eyebrows as he eyed the black leather band around Sherlock’s slender neck.  “I thought you were against slavery, John. Looks like you’ve turned hypocrite and gone against your own word. But who am I to judge? He’s a pretty one, even though he’s as thin as a stick. Have you had a chance to use him yet? Is he any good?” The smaller alpha licked his lips, inhaling Sherlock’s sweet scent. </p><p>   John felt his cheeks redden. “I haven’t…. No, I haven’t done anything to him… it’s not like that, Trevor,” he stutters, feeling Sherlock stiffen beside him. </p><p>“Is he a virgin?” Trevor’s eyes were glazing over. </p><p>“Uh…. pardon me?” He glanced ahead of them, hoping that the line would magically move and he could buy his items and get the hell out of here. He didn’t like the way Trevor is looking at Sherlock. “Um…. it’s good to see you again, Trevor. Hey, Sherlock, I forgot something. Let’s go.” He pushed the cart away from the checkout before Trevor could protest. Sherlock followed, glancing nervously over his shoulder. </p><p>  “Give me a call, sometime, Watson,” Trevor called after them, but John ignored him. </p><p>  Once they were a good distance away from Trevor, John stopped and turned to Sherlock. “I’m so sorry about that…. Trevor shouldn’t have said things like that. I’m sorry if you were uncomfortable.” </p><p>   Sherlock shrugged his thin shoulders. “It’s fine, Jawn.” </p><p>“No, it’s not. You’re a human being not some… some fuck-toy.” John gripped the cart until his knuckles turned white. He caught a glimpse of Sherlock’s face and saw the boy flinch. “Oh, no, I’m not mad at you, love. I’m mad at… I guess, I’m mad at the world and all the people out there who’ve treated you so badly. I wish…. I wish I could have stopped them.” John reached out and tenderly cupped Sherlock’s face in the palm of his hand. He was pleasantly surprised when the omega leaned into his touch instead of pulling away. “I’m never going to let anyone hurt you again, Sherlock. I’m never going to let people treat you less than what you are-a human being with thoughts, feelings, and emotions. You’re safe now, Sherlock.” </p><p>    Silvery-blue eyes meet John’s eyes. “Thank you, Jawn,” Sherlock whispers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Heat Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock bit his lip, which John found to be adorable. It was all John could do to stop himself from kissing the boy right there and then. “Y-You’re…. You’re the nicest man I’ve ever met, Jawn.” </p><p>  “Thank you, love,” John replied softly, stroking the boy’s cheek. </p><p>For a moment, they stayed together like that, then Sherlock coughed and John, startled, pulled away. Flushing, he glanced down at his watch. “God, it’s almost lunch. Are you hungry, love? There are a few restaurants close to the store. Angelo’s Italian is a good one.” </p><p>    “We can finish the shopping, Jawn, if you want,” Sherlock replied softly, looking up at John. It could have been John’s imagination but was Sherlock blushing? No, he was not  imagining. The pale cheeks turned an adorable rosy color. John’s heart began to beat very fast.  Sherlock’s slender fingers reached up and fingered the black collar and John blinked, immediately reminded that he needed to get Sherlock a new collar. Groaning inwardly with frustration, he discreetly touched his crotch, his cock straining painfully against his trousers. No. It’s not time for that. Sherlock’s not ready for that, he tells himself fiercely. God, Sherlock was so beautiful. It was arousing, the way Sherlock looked up at him through long, dark eyelashes, so small and innocent and completely adorable. “Jawn?” Sherlock asked, tilting his head when John was silent for a while. “Are you… are you alright?” </p><p>  “Oh… um… uh…. Collar… we need to get you a collar,” John made  out, licking his dry lips. He reluctantly ignored his throbbing cock and turned his attention to a nearby section of the store which displayed collars behind glass cases. “I don’t want you wearing that old black one. It’s too tight for you and besides… I want something of mine on you.” Before the omega could ask any more questions, John took Sherlock’s hand and led him the direction of the collars, his arousal slowly receding. Maybe someday Sherlock would be ready… maybe he’d even become John’s mate…. But not now. Not when John was still trying to earn the boy’s trust. </p><p>    There were many different styles of collars. Some cloth, some leather. Others metal. A few of the more expensive ones were locked up behind thick glass. These collars were made of the finest leather, inlaid with precious jewels and metals. Other, more cheap ones, were displayed out in the open, for customers to pick up and try on their slaves. John bypassed the crueler looking ones-the chokers, the chains, and the spiked collars-and made his way for the cheaper, yet still good quality collars. He didn’t want to make Sherlock wear a collar but it was the law and uncollared omegas could be claimed and sold, despite having owners. Sherlock stuck close to John and didn't say a word until they came upon a collar made with soft, black leather. It had a polished, silver buckle and a single semi-precious blue stone set in the front. On the back was an empty silver plate, on which the owner’s name and address could be put on. “Jawn…” Sherlock began then stopped himself. </p><p>  John looked down at the collar. It was beautiful and not too expensive. Picking it up, he held it against Sherlock’s neck. The smooth black leather went perfectly with the boy’s dark curls and the jewel matched his unusually coloured eyes. “Is this the one you want?” he asked gently and Sherlock nodded eagerly, his expression like that of a begging puppy. Laughing, John handed the collar to Sherlock, who turned it over in his hands like it was the most precious thing he had ever seen. “It suits you, love,” John said and felt  happy when he saw Sherlock light up at the compliment. </p><p>    “Excuse me sir, can I help you?” a beta store employee asked, barely glancing at Sherlock. </p><p> “Ah, yes, we’d like to buy this collar, please,” John answered politely and gestured for Sherlock to hand it over. </p><p>  Without looking at the omega, the employee snatched the collar from Sherlock’s hands and rang it up. “The total is 15 pounds, sir,” she said. . </p><p>    “Oh, yes, here you are.” John handed over a few pound notes and the woman handed him the collar in a bag and a receipt. Ignoring the woman’s accusing glare-she was probably wondering why Sherlock isn’t on a leash-John turned to his omega. “Would you like to try it on, love?” he asked gently. </p><p>  Sherlock nodded, curls bobbing, and lowered his head so that John could unbuckle the old, auction house collar. As soon as the old, dried leather fell from his neck and was replaced with the new, soft, and beautiful collar, Sherlock looks like a changed man. He looked at John, eyes sparkling with joy, and offered John a real, genuine smile. John was momentarily dazzled; Sherlock had a beautiful smile. His eyes wrinkle at the corners. His beautiful plush lips parted to reveal straight, white teeth. And the way the omega was looking at him-with such adoration and gratitude-was adoring. John couldn’t help but pull the boy into a hug. Sherlock leaned into his owner’s touch and whispered, “Thank you, Jawn. Thank you so much.” </p><p>    “We’re going to have to get the address engraved on the back. There’s a shop down the street that does it.” </p><p>  “Can we put your name on it?” Sherlock asked eagerly. </p><p>“Of course, love.” </p><p>“I want the world to know that I belong to you, Jawn,” Sherlock continued quietly. Then, almost hesitantly, he reached up and pressed his warm, soft lips to John’s cheek. </p><p>For a moment, John was lost in the kiss, reveling in Sherlock’s touch. God, those lips…. Then, he realized, as he was about to return the kiss, what was happening. He stepped back, startled, feeling arousal swell up within once again.  “S-Sherlock!” he gasped, rubbing his cheek where the boy had kissed him. He felt his cheeks start to go warm. </p><p>  A look of horror came over Sherlock’s face. “I-I’m so sorry, master! Please… I didn’t…. I wasn’t…” Breaking off in frightened sobs, he fell to his knees and kowtowed submissively at John’s feet. Slender hands wrapped around John’s ankles and a curly head bumped gently against his pant leg. “I’m sorry, Jawn… I wasn’t thinking. Punish me, please… I didn’t mean to upset you.” </p><p>   John came out of his startled reverie and blanched upon seeing his prone omega. “Shh, love, it’s alright,” he comforted,leaning down and putting an arm around Sherlock. Sherlock shivered in his touch, tears falling down his beautiful, flushed cheeks, and John’s heart ached. Gently, he petted the tousled curls and, after some hesitation, pressed soft, light kisses to the bared neck, hoping that it  would somehow reassure the boy. “You haven’t upset me, Sherlock. I shouldn’t have snapped like that… I was just… surprised.” </p><p>    Sherlock looked up at him through wet, agonized eyes. “I was out at line, John. I’m not supposed to touch my master without permission. It’s not alright, John. I shouldn’t have,” he whispered. “I just wanted to thank you… for all you’ve done for me.” </p><p>   “Hey… hey… Stop blaming yourself. I’m not going to punish you. I’m not angry that you kissed me. I don’t mind at all. I just…. I wanted to wait until you were…. Until, things settled down-” He broke off, flushing painfully at his attempt to talk. “I just wanted to wait until you were ready, Sherlock. I wasn’t going to force anything on you. I don’t want you to…. To kiss me  just because… because you feel as if you must pay me back for what I’ve done for you. I want you to do it because you want to. Because you want me.” He avoided Sherlock’s gaze, feeling incredibly stupid. Customers around them were staring at them, some with confusion, others with disgust. What did Sherlock think  of him? Did Sherlock think he was a sex-hungry pheodphile who just wanted to use him for his own sexual gratification or would the boy sense his genuine concern and….. and attraction.</p><p>    “I’ve never…. I’ve never wanted someone before, Jawn, and no one’s wanted me before either. I just…. I…. You’re different from all the rest, Jawn. I haven’t been around you for very long but…. My mother used to tell me that I had a knack for… for just looking at a person and knowing everything about them-their motives… their dreams… their darkest wishes. Every owner before you I have looked at with disgust and loathing, knowing that they have only wanted me for my beauty and my body. But…” The omega shly cupped John’s cheek in his slender hand, his eyes staring into John’s. </p><p> “But what?” John pressed gently, leaning into Sherlock’s touch. </p><p>    “I look at you, Jawn, and I see you want me… for who I am. You want me because I’m… I’m Sherlock. I’m not a slave, in your eyes. I’m…. a… a friend?” He said this last part like a question and anxiously searched John’s face. </p><p>    John felt his heart melt and he pulled the omega close. “Yes…. a friend, Sherlock. God, you don’t know how much I’ve needed a friend. I’m so glad fate brought us together….. I can’t bear to think of what would have happened to….” He trailed off, unsure if he wanted to reveal the darker part of his history to Sherlock. Before the arrival of the omega, John had spent every waking minute of the day, contemplating ending his life and his misery once and for all. But when Sherlock had entered his life, a broken, abused boy whom John felt such an urge to protect, love, and care for, he hadn’t once thought of suicide. Now, he told himself, he has a reason to live.  </p><p>   Sherlock looks at John as if he understood what exactly his owner is thinking. </p><p>  “Ahem,” someone said and both John and Sherlock looked up. </p><p>The customers around them were gossiping at such an intimate display of affection between owner and slave. John flushed, pulling Sherlock to his feet. “Perhaps we could… finish this later? We can talk all you want at home,” John whispered to Sherlock, who started to show his more withdrawn side. John knew that the stares and the whispers of the other shoppers was making Sherlock nervous, so he took Sherlock by the hand and led him towards a more quiet area of the store, away from the onlookers. “It’s alright, love. It’s alright. I’m here.” </p><p>    Sherlock drewin a deep breath and offered John a shaky, yet genuine smile. . “It’s…. I mean, I’m finding it’s always alright when you’re here, Jawn.” </p><p>*************************************</p><p>  When John and Sherlock arrived home, John’s arms laden with packages and Sherlock’s with a stuffed bumblebee he's convinced John to buy, they found that Mrs. Hudson had once again been an angel and had a nice pot pie sitting on the table for them. There was a note that said “Downstairs if you need me. Just this once. Not your housekeeper-Mrs. H.” John smiled to himself as he set the purchases down on the table. “Mmmm…. this smells heavenly and I’m starved. We skipped lunch and I didn’t even notice.” </p><p>    Sherlock, who was toying with the bumblebee’s wings, smiled and shrugged “I didn’t really notice. I’m used to going without food for a long time.” </p><p> “God, how long before each meal did you have to wait?” John asked, horrified. </p><p> “Sometimes three days…. More if I was bad. I think they just forgot. Slaves aren’t important, you know,” Sherlock replied quietly, avoiding John’s gaze. </p><p>    John clenched his jaw. “You’ll never skip a meal while I’m in charge of you,” he said firmly and took out plates and silverware. “Have a seat, love. I’ll cut the pie.” He took out a knife and cut into the thick, golden crust, his stomach growling as the delicious smells of vegetables, creamy sauce, and baked chicken greeted his nostrils. “Mrs. Hudson outdid herself,” he remarked, placing a large slice on Sherlock’s plate. “Think you can eat that all?” </p><p>     Sherlock stared at the piece of pie as if he had seen a ghost. Hesitantly, he reached out one hand and dipped  a finger in the pie. The next moment, he jumped back with an agonized howl, clutching at his hand. “It bites,” he complained  glumly, a hurt expression on his face. </p><p>  “Oh, come here, quickly,” John soothed, dropping the knife and running over to the sink to turn on the cool water. “Stick your finger under here. It’ll help it feel better. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you that it’s hot. I think Mrs. Hudson must have taken it out of the oven minutes before we got back.”</p><p>    Sherlock stuck his finger under the cold stream of water and relaxed slowly as his pain subsided. “What’s it called? The…. dinner, I mean.” </p><p>  “Pot pie,” John replied, peering at Sherlock’s reddening finger. It was not blistering, which was good. “It’s really good. Thick, warm crust. Baked chicken. Vegetables like peas and carrots. All simmered in a thick sauce. Here, come sit down, and you can try some.” </p><p>   Sherlock turned off the water and slowly took a seat, gazing at his piece of pie. He picked up the fork with both hands and turned it over, his attention caught by his reflection in the gleamed metal. John, realizing that the poor boy had probably never held a utensil before, stood over Sherlock and gently guided his hand into the correct position. “See, you stab the food with the prongs and lift it up to your mouth. Good! Just like that! Wait, blow on it first. I don’t want your lips to get burned.” Sherlock drew in a deep breath of hair, his cheeks bulging slightly, and blew.  Chicken, peas, and carrots flew across the room and spattered on the wall. </p><p>  “I’m sorry!” Sherlock instantly cried, dropping the fork. </p><p>John held back his laughter. “Sherlock, it’s alright. Relax. I’ll clean up and you eat.” He fetched  a wet rag and set to work scrubbing off the wall while Sherlock watched with wide, solemn eyes, most likely wondering why John didn’t make him clean it up himself. </p><p>   There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Hudson whistled when she entered. She was carrying a dish covered with foil and a bag slung over her shoulder. “How are my boys?” she asked fondly, setting the dish down on the table next to Sherlock and the bag at his feet. “I brought you dessert and some things I thought you might find useful, Sherlock.” She patted his shoulder and he leaned into the touch, clearly enjoying her affection. “Soap…. Razors…. An old coat..” She reached into the bag and pulled out a dark gray Belstaff coat and held it up proudly. “It used to belong to my husband but he doesn’t need it anymore. Besides, he was much too fat to fit in it. It will suit your frame better, Sherlock.” </p><p>  “That coat is really expensive, Mrs. Hudson,” John gasped.  He has seen this style of coat in the windows of expensive clothing stories, selling for more than a thousand pounds. This was no small gift. </p><p>   “How much it costs doesn’t matter, John,” Mrs. Hudson replied with a dismissive wave. She handed the coat to Sherlock, who took it from her and ran his hand over the collar. “Isn’t it handsome? I think it will look very good on you. Oh, I’ve got one more thing for you too.” Again, she reached into the bag and this time, pulled out a long, navy-blue scarf, which she proceeded to wrap loosely around Sherlock’s neck. “Now you’ve got a proper coat and a proper scarf for winter.” </p><p>  John didn’t  mention that it’s only the beginning of spring. “Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. I forgot about getting him winter clothing when we were at the store. I was just focused on the basics.” </p><p>    “Yes, thank you,” Sherlock added, unraveling the scarf from around his neck and holding it up to examine it. The look on his face was priceless; John sadly notd that the omega had probably never received such a nice gift. “Do you mind if I try it on?” Sherlock asked the next moment, rising from his chair. </p><p>   “Oh, I don’t mind. Go on,” Mrs. Hudson replied with a laugh. </p><p>   Sherlock pulled on the coat. It hung a little off his skinny frame but if he keeps eating, he’ll fit into it soon enough. The sleeves came right down to his wrists and when he buttoned it up, John couldn’t help but whistle. The coat was stunning on Sherlock. It really brought out the unusual colouring of his eyes and it went well with his head of dark curls. “You look beautiful, love,” John said before he could stop himself. </p><p>  Mrs. Hudson looked at John inquisitively but Sherlock merely blushed, running his hands down the sides of his new coat. He looked like a child who had just unwrapped his Christmas gift and John longed to whip out his phone and snap a photo of this special moment. “I don’t want to wait until winter to wear it,” Sherlock said, buttoning up the collar. “That’s too long to wait. It’s still cool enough to wear a coat, isn’t it, Jawn?” Sherlock’s anxious eyes met John and he tried not to laugh. </p><p> “Wear it whenever you want, love. It’s perfect on you.” </p><p> “That’s all for now,” Mrs. Hudson announced. “You can explore the bag. Enjoy the dessert. I have to go but I’ll be back up to check on you boys tomorrow. Sleep well.” She gave John a motherly kiss then wrapped Sherlock in a warm embrace. He hugged her back and she patted his cheek before departing. </p><p>   Sherlock looked down at his uneaten supper then looked back up at John. “I’m not hungry anymore, Jawn. Do I need to eat it all?” </p><p>  “No. It’s fine. I’m full too. Wanna watch telly?” </p><p>    Sherlock’s eyes brightened at the prospect of watching telly and he practically skipped into the living room. He froze for a moment when he reached the couch and glanced over his shoulder at John, silently asking permission to sit. When John nodded, he curled up on the couch and hugged one of the pillows to his chest. </p><p>   John strode over and took a seat next to Sherlock. He turned on the telly. There was  a documentary playing about African wildlife and Sherlock seemed interested so John kept the channel on. He laid his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, exhaustion finally sinking in. As he breathed deeply, he was  suddenly aware of a sickeningly sweet smell. It was faint but enough to make John open his eyes. He knew that smell. </p><p>    Sherlock’s face had turned pale and his pale fingers were twisting together. </p><p>“Sherlock?” God…. that smell. It is heavenly! And it filled him with an irresistible sense of arousal. Heat pooled in his belly and he rubbed his forehead with his hand, trying to clear his foggy mind. What the fuck was going on?  “Sherlock….d-do you smell that?” </p><p>   “What, Jawn?” Sherlock asked but his cheeks were flushing bright red. </p><p>“It smells like…. an ….. An omega in heat,” John gasped out, his chest suddenly feeling very heavy. </p><p>   “I-I,” Sherlock stuttered and he buried his nose in the pillow he was holding. </p><p> “God…. Sherlock,” John exclaims, realizing instantly what must be happening. “You’re….  You’re in heat!” </p><p> Instantly, Sherlock leapt  from the couch and scuttled to the corner of the room, whimpering softly. “Please…. Don’t…. Don’t do it, please don’t,” he cried, yanking on his dark curls in distress. </p><p>     Sherlock smelled divine and John struggled to push away the feelings of arousal and the alpha instinct in him telling him to mount, knot, and breed, and claim the boy right there and then. He had to set aside his own feelings and take care of Sherlock, who was clearly distraught and frightened. “Shh, it’s alright, love. It’s alright,” he managed to get out, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m not going to hurt you… God…. I-I don’t know what to do…” His eyes widened when he realized the full gravity of the situation. He had an unbonded omega in heat in his flat, hormones going crazy, and he had no idea what to do first. “God help me!” </p><p>   “Mrs. Hudson!!!!!!!!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of John's past.<br/>Sherlock struggles with his biology and his heart.<br/>Does he want John?<br/>Or it just his mind betraying him?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so sorry this is short. I wrote it while on vacation and I was very distracted. Anyway, please enjoy and no negative comments, thank you :)</p><p>Next chapter will lead up to kissing (Sherlock leads!) </p><p>Hopefully, within two or three chapters, there will be smut :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock was in a dream-like haze. He had no idea where he was; only that he was lying on some soft blankets and surrounded by a comforting scent. Oh, yes, John, he thought and breathed in the scent deeply. As the alpha’s sent set off calming chemicals in his brain, Sherlock slowly returned to reality. It is then that he realized he was hot. Extremely hot. He felt like he was frying. And his stomach ached terribly, like something on the inside was trying to claw their way to the outside. A soft, pain-filled whimper escaped his lips and he buried his head into the blankets, desperately searching for some relief. </p><p>    The next moment, gentle fingers carded through his curls and he heard John saying, “Sherlock? Are you alright?” </p><p> Sherlock moaned as a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. “Jawn?” he whispered through trembling lips. </p><p>  “It’s alright, Sherlock. I’m here. I won’t leave you. You’re just going through your heat.” John’s comforting voice broke through Sherlock’s haze of pain and he was slightly comforted, his body relaxing against the blankets. “Do you need anything? Water? More blankets?”</p><p>     Sherlock leaned into John’s touch and inhaled a whiff of very aroused alpha. He knew it wasn't John’s fault; his very strong scent, set off by his heat, was attracting John’s alpha instincts in ways the young man couldn’t resist. “No, I’m fine,” he whispered and pressed his body against John. Despite all his fears about being force-bonded, raped, and knotted, he found  himself drawn to the ex-soldier in ways he  can’t believe was possible. All his owners before had raped him during his heat and although his omega instincts have enjoyed it in a way, Sherlock had not. He had never felt a want for any of his owners… until now. Stupid fucking biology, he silently curses, pushing the urges out of his mind. </p><p>    Another sharp pain shot through his abdomen and Sherlock felt something cool and wet trickling down his inner thigh. Embarrassed, he hid his face in the blankets and pressed on his stomach, hoping to relieve some of the pain. John’s hand was still resting in his curls and strength and comfort radiated from the simple touch, almost distracting Sherlock from the pain. “Jawn… it hurts…. It hurts so bad,” he whispered through cracked, dry lips. He fisted his hands in the blankets and let out another moan as the cramps intensified.</p><p>  “ I need John… I need him,” Sherlock’s mind cried out and Sherlock yelped with agony. His own mind was betraying him now! “Stop it! Stop it!” he cried and John jumped back, startled. Instantly remorseful, Sherlock ducked his head. “I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Jawn… I didn’t-”</p><p>  “Shh, love. It’s alright,” John soothed, his hand back on Sherlock’s head. “I know you’re in pain… it’s going to be alright.” </p><p>   As another cramp racked his body with intense pain, Sherlock grasped desperately onto John’s hand. “Jawn… please… please… I need you!” he cried before he could pause to think about his words. His biology was screaming for the alpha to mount him, claim him, and breed him. “Please… Jawn! I want you…. I need you!” he babbled nonsensically, barely able to see straight. Then, he contradicted himself: “No… don’t hurt me! Don’t! I don’t want you… I don’t want you to hurt me!” </p><p>    Visions of previous forced bondings and rapes flashed before his eyes. He remembered Master Moran, pushing his huge cock into his hole and filling him with seed, then bonding him, biting him so hard that the blood ran freely all over his neck. No. He never wanted to bond again, not even with John. He didn’t want to feel the pain and get reminded of those awful, dark nights he spent in Moran’s bed, smeared with semen and bleeding from all over. Never again will he let an alpha get advantage of him and even if he had to fight, he was not about to give up his body. </p><p>  “Love, do you need suppressants?” John asked kindly. </p><p>   “God… GO! Leave me alone, Jawn! I don’t want you! I don’t want you at all!” Sherlock screamed, tears running down his cheeks like rivers. Again, visions flash before his eyes: John mounting him, taking him, and breeding him. Pain. Blood. Tears. “STOP IT!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing fistfuls of his dark curls and yanking. “No… no… please!” </p><p>   Before he knew it, he slipped into the past. </p><p>***************************************************</p><p> </p><p>    “You’re mine, sweetheart, and only mine,” Moran whispered, lewdly lapping at the blood on Sherlock’s arse. “‘You were completely torn apart by my huge alpha cock, weren’t you, babe?” </p><p>   Sherlock laid motionless on the bed, whimpering weakly in pain. He was naked, his skin smeared with saliva, semen, blood, and tears. Every inch of his body burned terribly, like he was on fire. Moran had fucked him until his anus had torn and the blood had run freely onto the sheets. He supposed he ought to be grateful; his arse felt numb and he couldn’t really feel the pain. </p><p>    “You’re such a slut, aren’t you?” Moran teased, pressing his greasy lips to Sherlock’s plump lips. </p><p> “Y-yes m-master,” Sherlock stuttered in reply, forcing himself to kiss Moran back, just like the man wanted him to. </p><p>“What are you, Sherlock?” </p><p> “A… a slut,” Sherlock choked the words out, then dissolved into tears. “Master, please! I hurt.. All over. Please don’t hurt me again! I’ll be good! I promise! Please-” </p><p>   His words were cut off as Moran backhanded him across the face. “Quiet, bitch. Your only purpose is to be my personal fuck-hole.  I have forbidden you to speak without permission and without me directly speaking to you. There will be no supper for you tonight as punishment. Perhaps you will finally learn to be good!” Moran looked at him with such condescending pity and Sherlock choked back a sob. “You never try hard enough, darling. You’re never good enough! I’m so good to you and yet you repay me with your sullenness and your whining!” </p><p>    Fresh tears flowed down Sherlock’s cheeks. “I-I’m s-sorry, master!” he cried, then immediately realized that he had again spoken without permission. Cringing, he ducked the inevitable blow, but Moran’s fingernails scraped his cheek. </p><p>       “Silence, bitch.” Moran placed a finger on Sherlock’s lips. “What are you, again?” </p><p> “A slut?” </p><p> “No.” </p><p>Moran leaned down and bit on Sherlock’s left nipple causing horrific pain. </p><p>“You are mine. AND ONLY MINE.” </p><p>   It was then that Sherlock vowed that he would die and never let another alpha take him again, even if he had to kill himself to do so.<br/>
*****************************************</p><p> </p><p>   “No…. please… I don’t want to!” Sherlock cried, flailing and tossing his arms about. </p><p> “Sherlock? Sherlock, love, it’s alright! You’re here at 221b with me, John! You’re safe! Your old master is not here to hurt you ever again. I’ve got you.” Warm, strong arms wrapped around Sherlock, pulling him close. Sherlock whimpered, clutching at John’s jumper and inhaling deep breaths of the alpha’s strong, comforting scent. “Love, please talk to me,” John whispered, his very voice the essence of strength and warmth. </p><p>   Sherlock looked up through teary eyes. The vision of Moran and his ugly visage faded away, giving way to John Watson, with his tanned face, lips wreathed with a smile, and warm, cobalt blue eyes, blond hair falling over his forehead. “Jawn,” he whispered, nuzzling close and heaving a deep sigh. “I’m safe… I’m alright…” </p><p>  “Yes love,” John replied, relieved that the boy seemed to be alright. He ran a hand through the curls and kissed the sweaty brow. “How do you feel?” </p><p>   Sherlock then realized that the cramps in his stomach had numbed to a dull ache and, although he felt hot, it wasn’t as intense as before. Relieved, he looked back up at John. “I feel better.” </p><p>    “That’s good,” John said with a smile. “Now, are you hungry? Would you like some soup?” </p><p> “Yes, please,” Sherlock said, the sound of the warm liquid making his stomach growl. </p><p>“Alright! Rest and I’ll be right back.” John got up with ease and headed for the kitchen. </p><p>   Sherlock looked around him. He was lying in some sort of a nest, made with old pillows and duvets that John had bunched together. The whole thing smelled of the strong, blond alpha and Sherlock buried himself in it, inhaling deeply and feeling his body slowly relax. Now that he was in a clearer mind he realized that he had shouted at John-something no slave should ever do to his master or his betters. No matter how terrified he had felt, he should have never yelled. </p><p>   John entered the room a few minutes later, carrying with him a small bowl of steaming chicken broth. He set it down carefully on the floor beside Sherlock’s nest and handed the boy a plastic spoon. “Piping hot. Oh, and here’s some crackers.” John placed a pack of saltines by the bowl. “There you go. Eat up.” </p><p>     Sherlock, so overwhelmed with guilt that he could not speak, stared numbly at the bowl of soup, his stomach growling but something holding him back from eating. </p><p>   Puzzled, John knelt down beside Sherlock. “Love? Are you okay?” he asked, his voice flooded with genuine concern. </p><p> His heart pounding, Sherlock kowtowed, just like he’d been taught ever since he was merely a pup. “Master….Jawn… I’m very sorry for yelling at you. I have no excuse. Please forgive me,” he whispered almost robotically. </p><p>    John’s face softened from concern to sadness. “No… Sherlock, please don’t… You have nothing to be sorry for! You were scared and hurting. It’s alright to shout. Don’t keep it all in. Sometimes, it’s better just to let things out.” The cobalt blue eyes looked so pitiful and sad that Sherlock felt even more guilty. “I just want you to know that I care for you, Sherlock, and I only want the best for you. No matter what my biology says, I will follow my conscience. I will never hurt you or take you against your will. And… if someday, you wish to have me, then I will accept and treat you like my equal.” </p><p>   Hope flooded Sherlock at John’s words. John cared about him! John would never hurt him! Oh, this was almost like a dream that was too good to wake up from. How he hoped it wasn’t a dream! “What if I’m bad? Will you punish me?” </p><p>   “No, I don’t do that sort of stuff,” John replied, his nose wrinkled. </p><p>“Oh but I don’t mind, Jawn! Sometimes, I am bad and you will need to punish me! I will only like you more for it,” Sherlock exclaimed quickly, wrapping his arms around Johm’s waist. </p><p>   “You could never do anything bad enough that would make me punish you, Sherlock! You have been hurt too much in your life. I do not wish to add to that pain,” John replied, his  brow wrinkled and his face strained with pain. “I could never hurt you… I have hurt a lot of people in my life and I don’t wish to hurt another. My father…” He swallowed, face draining of color. “My father.. .he was a cruel man. Ever since I can remember, he punished me for every little thing-even things that weren’t my fault. I swore never to do what he did to me to another person. I am aiming to keep that promise. Do you understand, Sherlock?” </p><p>  Sherlock blinked, taking in this bit of John’s past. “But why would he hurt you?” he questioned, his heart burning with anger against John’s father. </p><p>   John shrugged. “He had a lot of issues. Drugs. Alcohol. It’s all over now. He’s dead. Drank himself to death.” John tried to sound indifferent but Sherlock detected the sorrow in his tone of voice. </p><p>   “What about your mum? Was she… I mean, did she hurt you too?” </p><p>“She wasn’t in my life much,” John replied, relieved that the boy had dropped the subject of punishment. “Ran away when I was eight, leaving my sister Harry and I behind with Dad. I guess I really don’t… I guess I don’t think about my parents much. (which, by the way, John knew was a total lie and he hoped that Sherlock would not deduce that.) They didn’t care about me. They didn’t even love me. Or, at least I don’t think so. They didn’t show love towards us kids at all. I think it was mostly my dad’s fault that our family fell apart. He was an alpha and loved dominating my omega mother, who hated it. She always was very spirited. But… enough about my family.” John wrapped an arm around Sherlock and pulled him close. “Are you feeling up to telling me a little about your family?” </p><p>     Sherlock drew in a shaky breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Mention of human experimentation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“M-My mother’s name was Violet but our master called her ‘Bitch’ because he thought she was good for nothing except fucking. There were three of us - all Violet’s pups. Mycroft, he was the oldest. He was an alpha. Eurus was next. She presented as an alpha as well. And then, there was me, an omega. Our master called us ‘whelps’ because he never bothered to find out our names. We were all slaves and we children worked in the kitchen whilst our mum worked in the master’s bedroom, attending to his every whim. </p><p>    When Mycroft presented as an alpha, the master sold him to a wealthy family who was looking for a mate to bond with their young omega daughter. I remember the master taking him away in the car and I can remember my mum. She was crying. For weeks, we did not hear from Mycroft, then, our master came and told us that Mycroft had run away and was nowhere to be found. Mother wept again because she thought Mycroft was surely dead. To this day, I do not know where he is… Even though he was often insufferable, he was my brother and I long to know that he is at least safe. </p><p>   It was just Eurus and me left. I had just presented and I have vague memories of spending my first heat locked in one of the special heat rooms, alone and afraid. No one came to give me water or food. After three days, my master let me out because my heat had passed quickly and I was ill, weak from dehydration and hunger. Master began to talk about selling me, especially since some of his comrades had looked at me and had offered a very high price for me. Apparently, an omega male was a rare thing.</p><p> (here, Sherlock paused to take a deep breath and John soothed the omega by rubbing circles on Sherlock’s back</p><p>“S-sorry… I just.. Sometimes.. The memories, you know? They are painful.”</p><p> "I know, love. I'm here, alright?" </p><p>Sherlock drew in a breath and continued, greatly comforted.)</p><p>"Anyway, when I was just ten, I was sold to my second owner, an old woman by the name of Margaret and she was kind and treated me more like a son than a slave. I slept in bed with her and she showered me with toys and affection. I believe she was lonely and longed for companionship. I liked how she smiled when I joked and danced for her. She was... the only owner I've ever really liked. Slaves are supposed to love all their owners but Miss Margaret was the only one I... I ever truly loved. Oh, I’ve got a picture of her in the bin of stuff from the House.” </p><p> (John retrieved the box and pulled out a small photo album with torn pages and a worn leather cover. He opened up to the first page and saw a few pictures of Sherlock with a pretty elderly lady with green eyes and gray hair.  One was of the old lady and Sherlock sitting on the porch. The red collar around Sherlock’s neck was too big for him and his curls were almost down to his shoulders. His eyes were bright, showing no sign of the traumatic young man that was huddled in John's arms at the moment. The lady’s arm was draped around Sherlock’s waist and both were smiling.) </p><p>  “Miss Margaret died a year after she bought me. I was supposed to go to her nephew, a kind man, but the will was lost somehow and I was sold to my next owner, Jim Moriaty. Moriaty was a cruel man who considered himself knowledgeable in science. He liked experimenting on me. Cutting me. Burning me. Making me drink certain chemicals and then gauging my reaction. I thought I would die but he always made me throw up the poison. He didn’t fuck me or use me sexually until I turned 16. I spent 5 long years with him, enduring unimaginable torture. He said I was bad and that I deserved it but (*sniff*) I knew I’d done nothing wrong. Jim was evil and he only liked to see my tears and hear me scream.</p><p>    When I was 16, Jim took my virginity and began to treat me more like a sex slave instead of a lab rat. He never b-bonded me, because he had his own mate, Sebastian Wilkes. Wilkes was just as cruel as his mate, even though he was an omega like I am. Sometimes, he and Jim would take me in both my holes and fuck me until I bled in both areas and passed out. I didn’t even have a blanket… They’d put me naked in a collar and chain and would lock me in a cage that barely fit me….” </p><p>   (Sherlock paused and let out a shaky breath, his entire body trembling. He squeezed his eyes shut and John saw two crystal tears trace their way down the pale cheekbones. His heart aching for the young omega, John pulled the boy closer, wrapping his arms around him and sending him a soothing scent. “You don’t have to go on, love,” John told Sherlock. Sherlock shook his head vigorously, wiping the tears from his face. “I need to go on, Jawn. I just need to.”)</p><p>     “Every day that I was with them, I prayed that I might die. That I might fall into death whilst being tortured. I wanted the pain to go away so badly! Jim and Moran would not let me die. They said they wanted to get their money’s worth out of me! Finally, one day, I collapsed while Jim was fucking me and I would not wake up. They took me to the hospital and I was removed from their ownership because of the abuse. That’s when...I came to you. I have been used by countless people-not just my owners. My body… it’s defective, Jawn. You don’t want me, ever. I am no longer a virgin and I have the marks of others on my body. How… How can you look at me and say that I am lovely? I am not lovely… I’m just a sex toy. I’m dirty!” </p><p>   Sherlock broke into heartbroken sobs, his thin shoulders jerking with each sob. “How can you like me, Jawn? How can you care for me? I am not worthy of being cared for…” </p><p>    John fiercely grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. The strength radiating from the alpha caused Sherlock to cower, but he did not tremble. “Sherlock, look at me, love. What happened is not your fault! What those people did to you was wrong and horrible! You are in no way dirty and unlovely! Why, Sherlock, have you looked in a mirror lately? You are beautiful despite the scars. And, besides, I think the scars make you look even more lovely.” </p><p>   The omega’s eyes welled with fresh tears. “J-Jawn,” he choked. </p><p>“Listen to me, Sherlock. You are beautiful both inside and out! You are like a flower, just waiting to blossom. I look at you and I see your heart. You are a beautiful innocent, with a heart of gold that has been crushed over and over. I want to fix your heart, Sherlock. But I’m not that kind of doctor. I just… I just want to fix things for you but I can’t. The only thing that I can do is remind you over and over how special and how beautiful and how perfect you are!” </p><p>    “Jawn… oh Jawn!” Sherlock cried and buried his face in the alpha’s chest. “Why do you say such beautiful and wonderful things? I don’t… I don’t know exactly what they all mean because no one has ever told me those things before! Every person before you has called me horrible things but you, you Jawn, you call me things that send thrills down my spine and fills me with warmth! I can’t understand it… I just can’t!” </p><p>  “Shh, shh, love. It’s alright. Calm down. It’s okay if you don’t understand it all.” John cupped the beautiful face in his hands and leaned forward, his lips close to Sherlock’s. </p><p>   Sherlock stared up at John, his eyes bright. “Jawn?” </p><p> “You’re… you’re so beautiful, love.” </p><p>   John seemed to realize that he was this close to kissing the young omega and he quickly let go and scooted back, feeling his face grow warm. . “I-I’m sorry… That was…. Out of line…” </p><p> </p><p>  To his surprise, Sherlock abruptly leaned forward, cupped John’s face in his own hands, and pressed his plush lips to John’s. </p><p>    All resistance melted away and John kissed back, poking his tongue into the gap between the lips and tasting Sherlock. God, he tasted wonderful! Exquisite! There was the slight taste of chicken broth but to John, that didn’t matter at all. Wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist, John pulled Sherlock closer and Sherlock snuggled against him, sighing with delight as they kissed. There was magic, it seemed, tingling between their lips, pulling them closer and closer and working through both their bodies, sending chills down their spines. It was as if they fit together perfectly… </p><p>     Sherlock felt a thrumming in his stomach, like butterflies were caged in there, fluttering around and trying to get out. “Jawn… what’s this feeling in my stomach? Why does my heart feel like it’s about to burst?” </p><p>   John smiled tenderly, running his fingers through Sherlock’s silky curls. “Does it make you feel good?” </p><p> “Yes! Whenever you kiss me, it makes me feel good and warm all over.” </p><p> “Then, love, it’s probably happiness.” </p><p> “Happiness,” Sherlock whispered, savoring the word. “I’ve never felt happiness before.” Fresh tears sprang into the omega’s beautiful eyes. “Oh Jawn…. Is happiness a good thing?” </p><p>  “Yes, love. It’s one of the best things ever.” </p><p>Sherlock stroked John’s cheek, choking back tears. “If happiness is one of the best things ever, then you, Jawn, are the best thing ever-better than happiness.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Very Bad Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry...<br/>dark!John in this.. Like... just a little.<br/>PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!<br/>It'll all work out in the end, don't worry!!!!<br/>Nice comments please...<br/>maybe point out grammatical errors :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later, John realized that he would have to find a job. Living off a skimpy military pension wouldn’t be enough to support himself and Sherlock. So, he took out his laptop and began searching for possible positions in the medical field. While he typed away, Sherlock was curled up on the opposite sofa, his nose stuck in a thick, ancient book. </p><p>    Over the weeks, Sherlock and John had been drawn closer to each other. John had taken the omega out on several outings, which Sherlock had enjoyed immensely and they spent most of their evenings curled up on the couch together, in each other’s arms. John realized that his limp was gone and his shoulder, although it ached occasionally, didn’t bother him as much as it used to. The nightmares had surprisingly stopped and he attributed it to Sherlock, who spent the night hours curled at his side, his arms around John’s waist. Sherlock himself had started losing the haunted look in his eyes and looked much better, his body filling out and looking more pleasing every day. </p><p>     Another thing that had happened was John took Sherlock to St. Bart’s Hospital to visit a friend-Mike Stamford. Mike had exclaimed over Sherlock, complimenting how healthy and fine he looked. “I can’t believe what you did, John Watson. He looks like a whole other person,” Mike whispered to John. </p><p>    Mike had introduced Sherlock to Molly Hooper, a pathologist who worked in the morgue. To both Mike and John’s surprise, Sherlock had shown interest in Molly’s morbid job and had especially exclaimed over the very expensive and up-to-date lab equipment that the morgue sported. Molly had promised Sherlock he could come back and they had left the hospital, feeling very satisfied. John was happy because Sherlock was coming more and more out of his shell and Sherlock was happy because Molly had told him he could help her examine bodies whenever he wanted to. </p><p>   Now, they had settled into a sort of routine at 221b Baker Street. Morning: get up, kiss each other, cuddle, then breakfast, with some more cuddling. Late mornings and early afternoons were usually spent out, taking a walk or a trip on the Tube. Evenings were spent watching old films or the latest news, complete with kissing and whispering of kind words. Sherlock read to John a lot from the many books he’d persuaded the alpha to purchase on their outings. The omega was also very enthralled with John’s old medical textbooks and he spent hours, his nose buried in the musty pages and his eyes wide as he took in new information. John just liked to sit there and watch Sherlock, sometimes teasing him by tickling him and kissing him every now and then. Life was good. </p><p>   Sherlock, as he had grown to trust John more, began to wonder if perhaps he and John could have a life together… perhaps they could become bondmates. He had been abused by so many alphas that he was afraid to approach the subject with John. Would John turn into a monster the minute Sherlock gave his consent to sex? No… that was a lie. John had promised he would never hurt him and Sherlock believed him, even if his faith was a little weak. </p><p>      “Sherlock… we need to talk,” John said suddenly and Sherlock felt cold.</p><p> “Y-yes?” </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry. It’s nothing bad… I just wanted to tell you that I’m-” </p><p> “Looking for a job?” </p><p> “How did you-oh...never-mind. Yeah… I’m looking for a job. I found one, I think. Nice little clinic. The girl’s name is Sarah. She’ll be interviewing me later this afternoon. I suspect I’ll get the job.” John closed his laptop and folded his hands in his lap. “Do you think you’ll be alright here? For just two hours? I’ll ask Mrs. Hudson to stay with you if you wish.” </p><p>    Sherlock shook his head. “No… I-I’ll be fine. It’s okay… Don’t feel like you shouldn’t go because of me. T-This is a good opportunity for you.” </p><p>     “You sure?” </p><p> “Yeah.” Sherlock picked back up his book and buried his face in it, signaling that the conversation had come to an end. </p><p>     An hour later, John left the flat, dressed in a freshly-ironed suit jacket and pants. He fussed over Sherlock until the omega had practically pushed him out the door, promising John that he would be perfectly fine. When John was gone, Sherlock looked around the flat and almost smiled. He was alone… and it was a perfect time to try an experiment. Unbeknownst to Molly, Sherlock had snitched some charcoal, sulphur, and potassium nitrate from the lab, which he had carefully concealed in some of his clothes. He’d read, somewhere, he couldn’t remember where, that if you mixed these three elements, you would create a powder that would explode upon contact with a flame. </p><p>    After waiting for a while, making sure that John nor Mrs. Hudson would enter the flat, Sherlock scurried away to collect his ingredients. </p><p>    Mrs. Hudson was downstairs vacuuming when, over the sound of her very loud rock music, she heard a bang. Her china rattled in the cupboard.  It was faint but immediately, Mrs. Hudson knew something was up. Turning off her vacuum and her rock music, she started up the stairs to 221b. “Sherlock? John? Are you alright?” she called, tapping on the door. </p><p>    There was some shuffling around and then the door slowly creaked open. Sherlock stood there, covered completely in black. The omega’s pale skin was smeared with what appeared to be black soot and his clothes weren’t faring much better.. They were singed. Whenever he moved, his dark curls shook and a black powder fell to the ground. Mrs. Hudson covered her mouth with both her hands to prevent the scream from escaping her lips. </p><p>    “I think I miscalculated,” Sherlock said, blinking. </p><p> “Miscalculated indeed! What were you trying to do? Make a nuclear bomb?” Mrs. Hudson took the towel that was hanging from her waist and wiped the black stuff off Sherlock’s face as best as she could. “Now, let me come and see what you’ve done to the flat. Hopefully, we can still salvage some things.” </p><p>        Sherlock woefully followed Mrs. Hudson into the kitchen, where quite a sight reached the old landlady’s eyes. “Dear Lord, Sherlock! There’s a black spot on the floor!” She pointed at the floorboards, where there was a huge, round circle of black. “What’s this?” She bent down and picked up one of the beakers lying discarded on the floor. “Sherlock? Oh dear Lord… dear Lord!” </p><p>   “It was potassium nitrate, sulfur, and charcoal! I only made a little.. And I tested it with a match. It’s supposed to blow up when you touch fire to it. I think I miscalculated how big the blast would actually be,” Sherlock quickly explained. “I-I’ll clean it up…” </p><p>      “You could have been blown to a million bits, Sherlock!” Mrs. Hudson wagged a finger in the young omega’s face. “Next time, wear safety glasses. I don’t want your eyes getting burned.” </p><p>   Sherlock sagged in relief, grateful that Mrs. Hudson wasn’t too angry. “Alright. I think there’s some in here somewhere.” He bent down and picked up the beakers. “Will the black spot come off the floor?” </p><p>  “Well, it should, and if it doesn’t, we’ll put a rug over it and nobody will know it’s there.” </p><p>  Sherlock then realized how much he really loved Mrs. Hudson. The landlady had the patience of God.</p><p>   Thirty minutes later, Sherlock was cleaned up and the kitchen was tidied as well. The black spot had come out with a bit of scrubbing on Mrs. Hudson’s part and all traces of the ill-fated experiment had been cleared away. Mrs. Hudson left 221b after making Sherlock promise that he would wear safety glasses and gloves for his next experiment and Sherlock, feeling bored now the excitement was over, plopped down on the couch and steepled his fingers underneath his chin. “I wish Jawn was coming home,” he said aloud because he didn’t like the emptiness and quietness of the flat. </p><p>   “Sherlock?” </p><p> The door of 221b swung open and Sherlock turned his head to see the golden-haired alpha striding through the doorway. “Jawn!” he exclaimed and jumped up, making a beeline for John.</p><p>  He skidded to a stop when another face appeared in the doorway. </p><p>“Sarah, this is Sherlock,” John said, an unusually large smile on his face. “Sherlock, this is Sarah. She interviewed me at the clinic and gave me the job! She wasn’t busy so I invited her over for dinner.” </p><p>   Sarah offered Sherlock a kind smile but Sherlock shrank from her. “Jawn…” </p><p>   He looked Sarah over. She seemed to be a bit younger than John, pretty, and was infatuated with him. This much he could tell by the way she couldn’t keep her hands off of him. She had an arm around his arm and a hand resting on his shoulder and Sherlock realized, with much horror, that her lips were dangerously close to John’s. Obviously, she had gone out of her way to look especially dazzling this evening, considering that her makeup was really overdone and her clothes were cheap imitations of expensive brands. </p><p>   Sherlock felt something bubble up in his stomach. It was an unpleasant feeling… not anything like happiness. It oozed through his bones, and every time he looked at Sarah and John, he felt disgust and… jealousy, he realized. </p><p>    “It’s so good to meet you, Sherlock. John has told me so much about you and how he found you. You are lucky. John is an amazing man.” Sarah leaned closer to John and brushed his cheek with a light kiss. “Thanks so much for inviting me over, John. I appreciate it so much! I was worried I’d have to go home to my flat, all lonely.” </p><p>   “No problem,” John replied, putting an arm around Sarah’s shoulders. “Hey… let’s see what we’ve got. We might have some leftovers… Oh, would takeout be okay?” </p><p>   “Bachelor living, huh?” Sarah teased. </p><p> “Yeah. Not really into cooking. Sherlock, would you order? I’m going to talk to Sarah about some things to do with the clinic.” </p><p>   Sherlock clenched his hands into fists. His slave instinct was screaming for him to obey John. After all, the man was his master and his word was to be obeyed and feared. But there was a part of Sherlock that was rebelling. He didn’t like the way the woman was looking at John and he certainly didn’t like the way John looked at her. God, they were holding hands now! Swallowing back his fear, Sherlock stepped up, chin held high. “You might as well break it off now, Jawn. She’s never been able to hold onto a lover for very long. Satisfies her sexual desires with seducing unsuspecting alphas. I can smell them on her. She wears copious amounts of perfume to cover it up but the smell is still there. She’s not interested in love, Jawn. Only money and sex. Spare yourself the heartbreak and order her to leave… right now.” </p><p>   Both John and Sarah stared at Sherlock. </p><p> Sherlock stood resolute, despite the fact that he was trembling inside. </p><p>   John’s face was slowly turning purple. </p><p>“SHERLOCK!” he burst out, his voice sounding so angry and his eyes dark. “H-How dare you!” He strode towards Sherlock, his hand raised. </p><p>   “Jawn!” Sherlock whimpered, ducking. “N-No… I-I’m sorry…” </p><p>  John didn’t slap him but grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders and shook him roughly. “Apologize to Sarah right this minute, young man.  This is unacceptable behavior!” </p><p>   Sherlock looked into the eyes of the man he thought he had trusted and then broke free from John’s grip. Without looking back, he ran out of the flat as fast as his legs could carry him, his heart pounding ferociously against his ribcage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there you go. Three chapters in a span of a few days.<br/>*lies back exhausted*<br/>God help me... I have no idea what I'm doing lol<br/>PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. You Rescued Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ANGST!!! ANGST!!! ANGST!!!<br/>oh... the struggle... the emotion... the *wipes eyes and sobs*<br/>Warning: mention of rape<br/>Warning: mention of suicidal thoughts<br/>Warning: hospital... needles... blood :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry this is short! Wrote it today :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock ran down the street, sobbing quietly, not knowing where he was going or what in the world he was going to do. John was going to get rid of him! John was going to sell him back into a life of miserable slavery. The love… the kind words… all that had been simply a facade! John had finally shown his true colors. Finally, out of breath, with lungs aching, Sherlock stopped in the dark recesses of a smelly alley, lit by a single, flickering street lamp. Sherlock dropped to the ground and curled into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. </p><p>   “I-I don’t wanna go back,” he sobbed, his thin frame shuddering with each sob. “Please… Jawn… I’m sorry… I-I’m so so sorry...Please… forgive me… I didn’t mean it… I didn’t mean it at all!”</p><p>*****************************</p><p>      “You are useless! No one cares about you!” Moran screamed, his fingers curled around Sherlock’s throat, tightening with each word he uttered. “A slut… a bitch. No one cares about you and no one ever will! Do you understand?” </p><p>   Sherlock, eyes bulging and lungs burning for air, nodded vigorously. “Y-yes… M-Master,” he gasped out, clawing at Moran’s hands. No one cares about you… no one cares about you… no one ever will care about you….</p><p>********************************</p><p> </p><p>     “Hey! Look what I found here!” </p><p>   A male voice broke through Sherlock’s flashback. He opened his eyes and stared into the menacing blue orbs of an alpha male. </p><p>     The alpha was young, perhaps in his early twenties, and he was horny. Sherlock could tell by his scent that the alpha was aroused. An omega male was truly a treat, especially for a young, horny alpha male. Nearing Sherlock, he surveyed his prize, eyes glittering and mouth nearly drooling. “You’re not bonded, are you, little bitch?” he asked, his voice raspy. </p><p>   Sherlock scooted backwards. “I… Uh… I’ve got an owner… I just… I…”</p><p> “Oh, don’t be afraid, darling.” the alpha crooned, crouching down on his knees and reaching out a hand to stroke Sherlock on the cheek. “God… you smell so delicious! I bet your arse is just begging to be fucked, isn’t it, bitch?” </p><p> “N-No… please… I don’t-” </p><p>   Sherlock was afraid. More afraid than he had ever been in his life. His heart pounded fiercely against his ribcage. His mouth was dry. He could not breath. He could not even cry out. </p><p>   “Come here, darling! It won’t hurt..” The alpha pulled Sherlock’s face towards him, puckering his lips up for a kiss. Sherlock could only stare back at his attacker in terror and shock. Before he knew it, the alpha was plundering his mouth with his tongue, attacking with such brutality that Sherlock cried out in pain. “Oh… God… what a delectable mouth!” the alpha moaned. “I bet you can suck a cock real good.” The alpha’s hands moved down to his jeans and he pulled down the zipper, letting his half-erect cock bob free. “An omega male is a rare treat… Boy, I hit the jackpot today!” His brow furrowed when he saw the black leather collar around Sherlock’s neck. “Probably got a tracker on it,” he muttered, unbuckling it roughly and pulled it from Sherlock’s neck. </p><p>   No, wait! This man.. He was talking away one of Sherlock’s most precious belongings! The beautiful collar that John had bought for him… that showed that Sherlock was John’s. Desperately, he lunged forward to grab it. “Give it back! Please!” he cried, hating how small and weak he sounded. “Please… sir… please…” </p><p>   “Shut up,” the alpha snapped and he threw the collar as hard and as far as he could. Sherlock watched it sail through the air, the moonlight glinting off the pretty silver buckle and the sapphire shining like a star against the black of the sky. For some reason, it was almost as if a part of him had gone flying away with his collar. Now that the collar was taken care of, the alpha turned to Sherlock and grinned, eyes glittering with anticipation. “I’m going to fuck you raw,” he warned, then threw back his head and laughed like a maniac. </p><p>    “Sir… please… I have an owner... I-I-” He was cut off when the alpha grabbed him roughly around the waist and started tugging at his clothing. “No! Stop!” Sherlock screamed, his heart leaping in his throat. He tried to push the alpha’s intrusive hands away; tried to wriggle out of the man’s grasp. But he was too weak and the alpha was slowly subduing him. Although Sherlock didn’t want this, he could already feel slick trickling down his inner thighs. </p><p>   The alpha saw the wet spots on Sherlock’s sweatpants and snickered, leaning in for another kiss. “All wet and nice for me, sweetheart? Here, let me see your hole, you little slut. I bet your hole is just begging for me to fill it!” </p><p>    “Stop. I don’t want this!” Sherlock retorted, twisting around in the alpha’s grip and baring his teeth. He bite down hard and his teeth sunk into soft flesh that tasted like rotten fish and smoke. The taste made him gag and feel like he had to vomit but he remained latched on, despite the alpha’s best efforts to get him off. </p><p>   “Let go! OW! You fucking slut!” With a roar of pain, the alpha yanked his arm from Sherlock’s teeth and stared down at the flesh, which now sported several bleeding teeth marks. He looked at Sherlock with crazed blue eyes, sweat streaming down his forehead. “You’re going to pay for this, bitch. I’m going to make you sorry!” He lunged forward and wrapped his hands around Sherlock’s slender neck. “I’m gonna kill you, slut.” </p><p>    A part of Sherlock wished that the alpha would kill him then and there. He wanted to end all this pain and misery. Another part of him wanted to live, because of John, even if John never wanted him back, Sherlock wanted to live for John-the only man who had ever shown kindness to him. Sherlock hung limply in the alpha’s grip, not even fighting. Black spots were forming in his vision and he could feel his lungs strain with each strangled breath he drew. “Jawn…” he whispered weakly. A vision of the golden-haired doctor flashed before his eyes and he felt fresh tears spill down his cheeks. </p><p>   “Goodbye bitch,” the alpha snarled and squeezed harder, completely cutting off Sherlock’s air supply.</p><p>  Sherlock’s head lolled back as he sunk into oblivion.</p><p>Jawn….</p><p> </p><p>    ******************************</p><p>  “Sherlock! Sherlock!” </p><p> A frantic voice broke through into Sherlock’s mind palace, where he had hidden himself away in the deepest room possible. The voice sounded far away, like it was coming from several stories up. The voice sounded terrified… desperate. Sherlock’s head was pounding. The pain was driving him crazy. Strange lights flashed in front of his eyes. He smelled something sickening. Someone was poking him. He felt a needle in his arm that stung every time he moved. </p><p> “Sherlock, please! Wake up!” </p><p> Oh… He knew that voice! John. </p><p>Yes… John. </p><p>I have to wake up, he thought drowsily. For Jawn… </p><p>  Slowly, and with much effort, he opened his eyes and stared up into John Watson’s glorious face. John looked ten years older, his hair plastered to his head with sweat and his eyes rimmed with red. “Oh god! Sherlock… Sherlock, oh my god. Oh my god,” John babbled, and Sherlock felt John’s hands carding through his curls. “You’re not dead… oh my god… Love… I-I am so so sorry… I can’t… I just…” </p><p>   “Jawn,” Sherlock whispered, trying to smile but finding that his face was numb and he couldn’t move it very well. “Jawn… you...came?” </p><p>   John’s eyes filled with tears and he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s lips. “Oh darling… yes, I came! But I came too late! The filthy motherfucker had his hands all over you, Sherlock. I had to shoot… I had to.” </p><p>   That was when Sherlock realized that John’s face was spattered with blood-the blood of his would-be rapist. John had shot the man to protect Sherlock? An omega slave wasn’t a big loss. John could have just walked away. But he’d come back… even after Sherlock had been terribly rude to him and John had saved him. “Jawn… You were just in time… you saved me, Jawn.” </p><p>  “This is all my fault,” John said, apparently not listening. “I… I could have prevented this. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that… I’m so so sorry, Sherlock…” </p><p>     Sherlock lifted a hand and placed a finger against John’s lips. Every move made him whimper in pain. “Don’t Jawn. Don’t. It’s not your f-fault. It was mine. I was rude… I am sorry.” </p><p>  John clasped Sherlock’s hand in his own and brushed Sherlock’s knuckles with his lips. “No… no.” Tears were now streaming in rivers down John’s tanned cheeks. “It’s not your fault… please, Sherlock. Don’t blame yourself.” He forced a smile and rubbed his cheek against Sherlock’s hand. “I… I don’t know what I would have done if you… if you…” He looked away, coughing awkwardly. </p><p>    “But I’m still here, Jawn,” Sherlock whispered, every breath making his chest ache. “I’m still here.” </p><p>   “They said I was just in time, Sherlock. He was choking you… you were unconscious. The guy was so pissed he was kicking you and hitting you. There was so much blood…” John stopped abruptly and Sherlock saw him swallow hard. “He was going to… going to… God… the motherfucker was going to rape you, Sherlock, and it would have been all my fault! All my own fucking fault! I’m… I’m just a piece of shit, Sherlock. You trusted me and I failed you… I utterly and completely failed you!” </p><p>   “No, Jawn… please! Don’t! I don’t want to see you blaming yourself! I don’t want to see you sad!” Sherlock cried, trying to sit up so that he could hug the distressed alpha. John gently pushed him back down but Sherlock’s hand remained in his. “Don’t like to see you like this, Jawn..” </p><p>   John’s eyes brightened considerably at Sherlock’s words but he still looked sad. </p><p> “Excuse me,” said a beta woman dressed in scrubs and wearing a doctor’s badge. “Mr. Watson. We need to take your omega to the x-ray room. It’s just to check for any internal bleeding, broken bones, etcetera. I’m afraid you can’t accompany us but you may wait out in the lobby and someone will call on you when he is finished.” </p><p>    Sherlock exchanged panicked looks with John. “No! No! Jawn… I want you to stay! Don’t leave me!” he cried, clutching onto John’s hand with all his strength. </p><p>   “Love, it’ll only be for a few minutes. It’ll be fine..” John gently pried Sherlock’s fingers from his hand and ran his hand through the dark curls once more. “Just relax love. Remember, I’m waiting for you when you get out.” Leaning down, he pressed a light kiss to Sherlock’s lips, then pulled away, looking worried and sad. “I love you, Sherlock.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut... smut...smut...smut...smut</p><p>Last chapter of this installment.<br/>The next book, which will be about 12 chapters max will be up soon with chapter one!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright everyone! Thanks so much for reading my story!<br/>There is more to this series!<br/>Definitely a lot more but if I say anything else, I will spoil it lol<br/>Please continue to read, comment, and leave kudos :)</p><p>Thank you so much for more than 3,000 hits!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John wrestled silently with himself as he watched Sherlock sleep. After all that he said-promising Sherlock he would never hurt him-John had hurt him… and deeply, he was afraid. He cursed his quick temper and silently thanked whatever god could hear him that he had arrived just in time to save the small omega from being raped. Would Sherlock ever trust him again? Would that hopeful light in Sherlock’s eyes dim? John buried his head in his hands and sobbed quietly, both angry with himself and sorrowed at his behavior.</p><p>   A moan from the bed aroused John from his weeping and he looked up to see Sherlock’s delicate eyelids fluttering. One thin, long arm flung out on the bed and Sherlock moaned before turning over. John stood up and rushed over to the omega’s bedside and gently laid a hand on Sherlock’s arm. “Sherlock? Darling?” he whispered, leaning down and brushing the pale forehead with a kiss. </p><p>   Sherlock whimpered softly and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Piteous eyes met John’s. “J-Jawn? Is… is that you?” he murmured, some color spotting his pale cheeks. </p><p>   “Yes, yes love, it’s me,” John said, brushing a stray curl from Sherlock’s forehead. “Are you… are you feeling alright?” </p><p>  Sherlock shifted underneath the sheets and shook his head. “I feel… funny. My leg is numb. What did they do to it?” His forehead wrinkled in confusion when he saw the IV line sticking out of his hand. He raised his hand in the air, which seemed to take a lot of effort, and stared at the needle. “What’s this?” </p><p>  “They’re pumping fluids into you to keep you hydrated,” John explained, gently pushing Sherlock’s hand down. “Don’t touch it or try to move it. As for your leg, it had a gash. The doctor had to sew it up. He had to numb it so you wouldn’t feel any pain. Are you hungry, love? There’s a cafe below. I can get you some soup if you’d like.” </p><p>   With a shake of his head, Sherlock started to try to sit up. “I’m not hungry, Jawn. I want to go home… back to Baker Street and Mrs. Hudson. I don’t like it here… too white and it smells bad.” </p><p>   “Darling, you’ve got to lie still, alright?” John said, gently easing Sherlock back on onto the pillows. He almost laughed when Sherlock did the most adorable pout and bored John with pleading puppy dog eyes. “I know you want to go home, love, but you have to stay here until the doctors say you can be released. Don’t worry. Mrs. Hudson called to say she would drop by this afternoon with some biscuits and your stuffed bee.” </p><p>  Sherlock picked at the hem of his blanket with his long fingers and sighed heavily. “Jawn, yesterday night..” </p><p> John’s stomach twisted but he knew they had to face this. “Look… Sherlock… I am so sorry. I should have never yelled at you. God, I am so angry at myself. I promised I wouldn’t hurt you but I did, Sherlock. I hurt you.” </p><p>   The blue eyes softened and Sherlock placed a hand on John’s knee. “Please Jawn… don’t.” </p><p>John took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. “I let you down, Sherlock. I-” </p><p> “Shh,” Sherlock whispered, placing a finger on John’s lips and smirking. “You didn’t let me down. I wanted to tell you, Jawn. Thank you. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for… for caring about me. Can we just forget what happened last night?” </p><p>   John forced a smile and brushed a stray curl from Sherlock’s forehead. “I don’t want to forget it. I feel so bad…” </p><p> “I know, but please don't.” Sherlock cupped John’s face between his slender hands and kissed him. “Jawn…please… I have to tell you something.” The omega’s voice broke and John was startled to see tears streaming down the boy’s cheeks. </p><p>   “Oh love, what is it? Darling, why are you crying?” John worried, taking his thumbs and wiping away the crystal drops. </p><p>    Sherlock sniffled and buried his head in John’s chest. “I… I love you, Jawn. I really and truly love you. More than anything in this world.” </p><p>  *******************************</p><p>    A few days later, Sherlock was allowed to return home. He jokingly teased John about treating him like a king, always rushing around to fetch things for him and constantly checking that he had enough pillows. Still, John could see that the boy loved the attention; his cheeks flushed pink with pleasure every time John did something for him. Sherlock was still in a lot of pain but this was quickly forgotten and replaced with the joy of many hours spent curled up in John’s arms, kissing and love scenting. Their love for each other had only grown stronger throughout their trials and Sherlock, for the first time ever, felt safe and wanted. </p><p>     “Jawn?” </p><p> “Hmm?” John roused from the light nap he was taking. “What is it, love?” </p><p> Sherlock shifted until he was settled on John’s lap, facing John. “Please Jawn… I want you to make me yours.. Please. I trust you and I love you and I want to know that I belong to you for always and forever,” the omega pleaded, eyes bright with anticipation and love. </p><p>  “You mean… s-sex, Sherlock?” John sputtered, feeling his cheeks flame red. “But-”</p><p> “I’m not afraid of you, John. At least, not anymore! I know I was and I was wrong. You showed me what love can be and what love is and I…” Sherlock leaned forward and gently pecked John on the lips. “I want this. I really do want this.” </p><p>    “Darling,” John began carefully, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice, “you are not yet fully healed and I do not want to do anything to hurt you.” </p><p>   “You will not hurt me, Jawn,” Sherlock replied softly, running his fingers down John’s cheek. </p><p> “I-I…. I am too afraid, Sherlock. I don’t want to… I don’t want to cause you pain. You say I won’t but what if I do?” </p><p>   Sherlock tilted his head. “At least I will know that it is you, Jawn, causing me pain and I want it.” </p><p>     John stared in surprise as the younger boy, unable to believe his ears. “Sherlock? What are you saying? No… I can’t!” he protested, yanking his hand from Sherlock’s. The young omega immediately stuck out his lower lip and began to fake cry. “Shh… shh… you’re not thinking straight, Sherlock. Just relax,” John soothed and rubbed the boy’s back in an attempt to calm him. </p><p> “No Jawn… I need you!” Sherlock whispered, eyes wide and pleading.. “Please… Please… Please… I don’t care… I just need you…. I need you to make me yours.…. I want you to… to….breed me.” Sherlock latched his long arms around John’s waist and pulled him closer. “Please, Jawn.” Tears started rolling down his cheeks and his shoulders hitched as his body was wracked with sobs. “I need you to fill me… I need you. I am thinking straight… You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted! I love you… I love you so much!” </p><p>      John growled with arousal, all sense slipping away at the sight of his beautiful Sherlock. “A-Are you sure, Sherlock, love?” I want you to want this… I want you to do this not because you feel an obligation but because you really do want this.” </p><p>   Sherlock nuzzled John’s nose with his and grinned. “I want this. I really do want this.” </p><p>  That was all the encouragement he needed. John was all over the boy in a second, tearing away the boy’s boxers and jumper. His cock throbbed when he laid eyes on Sherlock; the boy was absolutely flawless. His long limbs were pale, and slightly muscled, despite how thin he was. A dusky pink penis rested on a shaven crotch, twitching for attention and a pretty pink hole leaked, begging to be filled.  Sherlock stared up at John and lifted his hips, rutting against John’s jumper, eyes darkening with lust. “Yes, Jawn… please,” he murmured enticingly and John bent to press a kiss to Sherlock’s lips. </p><p>  “Oh god… Sherlock,” John moaned, sinking down beside Sherlock and running his hands over the flawless, hairless chest. Underneath his touch, Sherlock groaned with pleasure. John felt long, slender fingers playing with the collar of his jumper, tugging at it, and with a growl of arousal, John pulled off the jumper and his undershirt, revealing his tanned chest, the muscles rippling beneath the skin. </p><p>  “J-Jawn!” Sherlock gasped and reached up to run his hands over John’s hard, rippling muscles.  “You…. you are beautiful!” The omega’s cock was already half-erect, the tip leaking a thin white fluid. “I need you, Jawn… please… I need you. Fill me. Breed me!” </p><p>  “I will,” John whispered, leaning down to press passionate kisses to Sherlock’s neck and cheeks. His cock was straining in its denim prison, aching to be released, and he reached down to unzip his jeans. His massive cock flopped out and bobbed, pre-cum dripping onto Sherlock’s concave stomach. The omega lifted his hips again, rutting against John’s cock and the ex-soldier moaned as intense pleasure rippled through his body. “God… Sherlock… you’re so… so perfect,” he breathed in Sherlock’s ear before pressing his lips to the omega’s beautiful, plump mouth. </p><p>    Sherlock willingly opened his mouth, allowing John to stick his tongue in and explore. His breath was coming in short pants and gasps and he latched onto John’s hair, actually pulling him towards him. </p><p>  John explored the omega’s divine mouth, unable to get over how exquisite the boy tasted. “So beautiful..” he said in a hushed tone, cradling Sherlock’s cheeks in his hands. Slowly, he moved down the boy’s body, peppering his neck with kisses and small love bites and then licking at the little pink nipples until they hardened into perfect, dark nubs. Sherlock’s cock was fully erect now and John gasped at the sight of it. “So perfect… my beautiful omega all perfect for me,” he murmured and shoved his head in between Sherlock’s thighs. </p><p>    “J…. Jaaaaaawnnn.” Sherlock dragged out the name, his head thrown back in ecstasy and his hips bobbing up and down. “Please… now, Jawn… Now!” </p><p>    John lifted his head for just a moment, feeling the need to request permission. “Sherlock.. Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure? I don’t want to do anything without you wanting it. This is about you, Sherlock.” </p><p> Sherlock looked at him with those dazzling eyes and John saw trust shining clearly in them. They had barely known each other for two days, yet the boy trusted him and John felt deliciously happy and aroused all at the same time. “I want this, Jawn. Please. I really do want this,” the omega whispers in a husky voice and that was all the encouragement John needed to dive in.</p><p>   He stuck one finger into the leaking hole, enjoying the omega’s reaction as Sherlock’s back arched and he gripped at the sheets, legs flailing helplessly. “God…. god, Jawn…” Sherlock said over and over and a wave of intense arousal washed over John. He wrapped one hand around his painfully hard cock, sliding his hand up and down the shaft, and, using his other hand, stuck another finger into the omega’s perfect pink hole. </p><p>    Sherlock squeaked loudly, then looked embarrassed. John merely laughed  and slowly slid in a third finger. Sherlock’s hole clenched and unclenched around his fingers and more slick seeped out onto John’s hands and the blankets. “Does that feel good, love?” John asked, carefully gauging the omega’s reaction. </p><p>  “Oh, god, yes, Jawn,” Sherlock gasped. “Please… I want your cock in me… Jawn… please!”</p><p>  Grabbing the boy by the hips, John positioned his hard cock in front of the omega’s hole and, with a cry of elation, pushed in. Sherlock bucked up, startled by the sensation of being filled, and John immediately began thrusting in and out methodically. He felt his knot slowly inflating to its full size and the sensation of being inside Sherlock’s beautiful body made him cry out with pleasure.</p><p>      Sherlock himself was weeping but begging all at the same time, arms flailing and hole clenching tight around John’s cock. “God… yes… yes…” </p><p>     John leaned over the boy, pinning the slender arms down and pressing his lips to Sherlock’s exposed neck. He curled up his lips and slowly sank his teeth into the soft flesh.</p><p>**************************</p><p> </p><p>    Sherlock let out a moan as John sunk his teeth into his neck, their scents mingling together and becoming one. “Yes… I’m yours,” Sherlock whispered and cupped John’s chin, craning his neck to kiss his alpha. John pulled away from Sherlock’s neck and dark blood trickled down the skin, yet Sherlock felt no pain. Only blissful, sweet pleasure. He was John’s and only John’s and the feeling of belonging to John sent ripples of pleasure down his spine. “Oh god… I’m going to… please… master… Jawn… I.. I need to…” His cock twitched painfully and Sherlock bit his lip hard. </p><p>    “Come for me, beautiful one,” John growled, blue eyes dark with lust. </p><p>   Tilting back his head, Sherlock let out a pleasured scream as he came.. Pearly, white ropes of semen flew out, spattering John’s chest and stomach. His body was tingling all over; his hands had gone numb from the sensation. It felt  like hours. He kept ejaculating, spilling his seed all over John and the bedsheets. When his balls were dry, they retracted painfully and Sherlock whimpered at the loss of sensation. “Oh… Jawn…” That was probably the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced and it was brought on out of his own free will-not someone forcing him to it. </p><p>    John pressed another kiss to Sherlock’s lips and came, his warm seed filling Sherlock’s hole to the brim.  Sherlock felt his womb receive the seed with no rejection and suddenly, his stomach was thrumming as a new life began. The blond alpha moaned, his weight pressing down on Sherlock, and licked gently at the bond bite, scenting Sherlock and touching him all over. Sherlock leaned into the touches. He is mine and I am his… and…- Sherlock looked down at his stomach, still flat. And these are ours. </p><p>   “I love you,” John whispered, nuzzling Sherlock’s neck. </p><p>Sherlock wrapped his arms around his alpha and pulled him close. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>